


A Little Adventure

by iowacornfarm



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Arguing, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Suspicions, Wilderness Survival
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iowacornfarm/pseuds/iowacornfarm
Summary: 도미니온과 알파 분면간의 긴장이 해소되기엔 요원해 보인다.바시어는 감마 분면으로 향하는 특별한 임무에 개랙을 데려가고 싶어 한다.(DS9 시즌3 엔딩 이후 ~ 시즌4 오프닝 직전 시점입니다.)
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

임무 46시간 전:

도미니온의 위협은 딥 스페이스 나인과 알파 분면에 위치한 전 지성체를 위축시켰다. 웜홀은 감시에 놓였고, DS9을 방문하던 감마 분면 출신 종족들도 하나둘 자취를 감췄다. 분면간의 전쟁 양상에 휘말리지 않기 위해 몸을 사리는 듯싶었다. 연방은 다시금 여러 문제에 봉착했는데, 감마 분면 내 도미니온의 움직임을 추적할 방법이 현재 없다는 것이 첫 번째였고 둘째는 감마 분면에 진출한 새 콜로니였다. 베이조와 연방이 수 년간 감마 분면 행성 네 군데에 정착지를 만들었고 60만 명이 거주했다. 연방은 이곳을 군사 기지로 활용할 생각도 했으나, 뉴 베이조가 젬하다에게 공격당해 많은 사상자가 발생한 이후로 정세가 안정될 때까지 콜로니를 비우기로 했다. 주민들은 몇 년을 일군 정착지를 뒤로하고 대피선에 탑승해 차례로 떠났다. 일정을 꽤 서두른 편이었는데도 크고 작은 사고가 일어났다. 떠나기를 거부하며 마지막까지 버틴 사람이 있는가 하면 어떤 이들은 감마 분면 다른 행성으로 숨어버렸다. 도중에 가족을 잃거나 헤어지기도 하고, 셔틀이 통째로 실종되기도 했다. 웜홀을 타고 알파 분면에 넘어온 수송선과 화물선이 정거장을 거쳐 사방으로 떠났다. 정거장에 발 딛는 사람들은, 집을 잃은 이들이 그렇듯 우울하고 화가 나 있고 겁먹은 상태였다.

세 번째 문제는 자산이었다. 콜로니에는 정착민을 위한 산업용 레플리케이터부터 통신기기, 에너지원, 식량과 무기와 의료 장비가 산적했는데 전부 회수하기엔 역부족이었다. 베이조 임시 정부와 스타플릿이 정한 기준에 따라, 적군의 손에 넘어갈 경우 위협이 될 만한 특급 자산은 최대한 화물로 실어 왔고 옮길 수 없는 건물은 파괴했다. 그 밖의 물품과 연구 자료들은 외면당한 채 빈 행성에 놓여져 있었는데, 마냥 버려두기에는 장성들의 관점에서 아쉬운 점이 적지 않았다.

그래서 그 일은 고스란히 DS9이 떠안았다. 비전시상황에 준하는 스타플릿 주요 임무 등급으로 임무 하달을 받은 시스코 선장은 오랫동안 손바닥에 미간을 파묻고 있어야 했다.

선장은 작전실에 상급 장교를 불러모았다. 침울한 분위기 속에서 시스코가 임무 명령문을 읽어나가는 동안 줄리앙 바시어의 가슴은 오히려 세게 뛰기 시작했다. 바시어는 베이조 뉴 콜로니에 위치한 의료 센터를 떠올렸다. 센터를 개원할 당시에 그곳에 방문해 여러 의욕 넘치는 의학박사와 전문의들을 만났고, 그들이 시작할 연구와 새 개척지를 향한 탐구심과 용기에 감화되어 떠났던 순간을 기억했다. 바시어는 속으로 침을 삼켰다. 그 자료들과 장비를 회수할 수만 있다면!

시스코 선장이 말했다.

“상세 내용은 나눠준 패드를 참고하게. 이번 임무에 상급 장교들은 전원 투입될 예정이다. 다만 우리 임무는 전투가 아님을 명심하도록. 교전 상황에는 귀환이 최우선이고, 방해된다면 아무리 값진 장비라도 버린다. 물품 몇 개 가져오는 데 목숨을 걸진 말자고.”

“디파이언트로 갑니까?”

오브라이언 실장이 질문했다. 시스코가 고개를 저었다.

“디파이언트는 정거장에 주둔하라는 명령이야. 런어바웃을 타고 간다.”

시스코가 키라 소령에게 눈짓하자 소령이 성도를 허공에 띄우며 말했다.

“장교들은 2, 3인 조를 짜서 교대로 출발하되 최단 시간 귀환 루트로 항해해. 오래 끌 수록 후발대는 리스크가 크니까, 최우선 품목은 선발대에 배정하는 게 좋겠지.”

그들은 테이블에 덩그러니 떠 있는 감마 분면 성도를 들여다봤다. 가장 가까운 콜로니도 최대 워프로 왕복 25시간 거리였다. 잣지아 댁스가 손가락으로 성도를 기울이다 무언가를 찾아냈다.

“테다스 제2콜로니에 다이리튬 정제 시설이 있는데, 그쪽은 어떻게 처리한대요?”

“연방에서 선단을 직접 보내려나 봐. 우리한테 내려온 목록은 따로 있어.”

키라의 대답에 모두가 속으로 한숨 쉬었다.

“아 역시, 자잘하게 손 가는 것만 우리 몫이네요.”

테이블 끝에서 에딩턴이 말했다.

“기운 내게 제군들.” 선장이 함박웃음을 지었다. “달리 말하면 DS9에서 못 건드리는 일은 연방도 못 한다는 거니까.”

보안실장 오도가 가장 먼저 패드를 들고 일어섰다.

“그동안 저는 정거장 보안 체계를 강화하도록 하죠. 빈집털이가 기승을 부리면 안 되니까요.”

“보안관만 믿겠네.”

오도가 고개를 끄덕이고 시스코는 모두에게 해산을 명령했다. 장교들이 하나 둘씩 자리를 뜨는데 바시어는 여태 아랫입술을 깨물고서 패드를 노려봤다. 집중한 나머지 미간이 사정없이 구겨져 있었다. 시스코는 젊은 장교의 입이 열리기만을 지켜보다가 결국 먼저 물어야 했다.

“할 말 있나, 바시어 박사?”

“저, 네, 선장님.” 바시어는 여전히 패드에 푹 빠져 있었다. “내려온 목록 말인데요. 베이조 뉴 콜로니가 빠져 있네요.”

“그쪽은 베이조 정부 관할이네.”

“하지만 정부는 이번 회수 작전에 참여하지 않는다고 되어 있어서요.”

“그것 또한 정부의 결정이야. 베이조 콜로니는 감마 분면 콜로니 중 가장 깊은 곳에 있어, 회수가치보다 위험성이 크다고 판단했네.”

그 말에 바시어가 고개를 들었다. 선장은 손깍지를 끼고 반듯하게 허리를 편 채로 앉아 인내심으로 그를 대하고 있었다. 바시어는 당장 목례한 뒤 나가야 하는 상황이라는 걸 알았지만, 동시에 분개에 찬 감정을 숨기지 않는 두 눈을 마주하고 의문을 느꼈다. 그 만큼이나 시스코 또한 의구심이 들고 있을까? 바시어는 자리에서 일어나는 대신 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다.

“선장님, 이년 전 제가 제출한 베이조 뉴 콜로니 의료 센터 시찰 보고서를 기억하십니까?”

시스코가 고개를 끄덕였다. 바시어가 계속 말했다.

“의료 센터에 상주하는 인력 중에는 연방 출신 의사와 연구자도 있었어요. 그들은 지역 보건을 위한 사명과 베이조와의 우호를 위해 거기 남았습니다. 이후 일어난 뉴 베이조 공습은 예고 없는 참사였고 수천 명이 죽거나 실종되었는데, 베이조 임시 정부는 언론을 통제하는 데만 급급했고 스타플릿은 그들의 존재를 잊어버린 것처럼 대응했죠.”

“요점이 뭔가?”

“베이조 뉴 콜로니 참사 이면에 연방의 잘못도 있습니다. 애당초 감마 분면으로 영토 확장을 추진한 게 연방이었으니까요. 베이조 임시 정부가 사태를 수습할 여력이 없다는 사실을 뻔히 아는데도 방기하면 책임을 회피하는 거나 다름없어요. 거기 있던 사람들은 물론이고, 그들이 감마 분면에서 진행한 연구는—비록 오래 진행되진 못했지만—연방 자산이기도 합니다. 그걸 회수하는 건 의료 장교로서 해야할 마땅한 도리이고요. 상부가 수용하게끔 제가 제안서를 쓰겠습니다. 저를 보내주시면...”

시스코가 손바닥을 들어 듣기를 거부하자, 바시어는 즉시 입을 다물면서 생각했다. 이제 큰일 났다.

그런데 시스코는 그를 혼내는 대신 특유의 장난기 어린 웃음을 지었다.

“제안서를 직접 쓰겠단 말이지?”

“네, 선장님.”

“길게 써오게. 윗분들이 전부 다 읽지 못할 정도로 말이야.”

“그럼... 허락하시는 건가요?”

“오브라이언 실장 통해 항해 일정 잡도록.”

“가... 감사합니다.”

“이제 해산할 텐가, 박사?”

선장의 말에 바시어는 그제야 자리에서 일어나, 작전실을 거의 뛰쳐나온 뒤 터보리프트까지 내달렸다. 사령실 스테이션에 있던 키라와 댁스가 바시어를 눈짓하며 웃었다.

터보리프트를 타고 도킹 구역에 내린 바시어는 그 길로 오브라이언을 찾아가 자신이 따낸 엄청난 임무에 그가 함께하면 좋겠다고 말했지만, 돌아오는 대답은 실망스러웠다.

“같이 가고 싶은데, 저는 이미 선발대에 지정돼서요. 당장 16시간 뒤에 출발할 거예요.”

“다른 사람 찾아야겠네.”

바시어의 기운 빠진 목소리에 오브라이언이 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“걱정 마세요. 이제 대위 되셨으니까 따라가겠다는 사람이 줄 설 거예요.”

바시어는 실장의 응원 몇 마디를 뒤로하고 나오면서 배지를 두드렸다.

“댁스 응답 바람, 바시어입니다.”

“댁스입니다.” 통신 너머로 명랑한 목소리가 답했다. “줄리앙, 무슨 일이야?”

“잣지아. 이번 임무 말인데요. 혹시 아직 안 정했으면 저랑 갈래요?”

그러나 상대방이 난감한 웃음을 흘리는 순간 희망은 사라지고 말았다.

“네리스랑 가기로 했어. 미안해.”

“어쩔 수 없죠...”

바시어에게는 예상치 못한 난관이었다. 정거장 식구 중에 단둘이 항해할 사람을 한 명 고르라고 한다면 그는 당연히 잣지아 댁스라고 할 것이다. 그러나 댁스가 그를 고르지 않을 수도 있었다. 댁스에게는 이미 ‘더욱 친밀한’ 사람이 있었으니까 당연한 일이었다. 게다가 바시어의 가장 친한 친구인 마일스 오브라이언은 최우선 임무에 배정돼버렸다. 그럼 누구랑 가야 하나? 에딩턴은 별로 함께 있고 싶은 사람이 아니었다. 바시어에게도 눈치라는 게 있었고 에딩턴은 명백하게 그를 싫어했다. 오도는 정거장 질서를 위해 머무를 거고, 의무실 인력은 한꺼번에 자리를 비우면 안 되는데. 그러다 바시어의 머릿속에 좋은 생각이 떠올랐다. 좋은데다 흡족하기까지 한 생각이었다. 그는 곧바로 제안서를 쓰러 의무실로 향했다.

임무 32시간 전:

문 닫은 의상실에서 개랙은 빈 마네킹을 옮기는 중이었다. 그가 가게를 일부러 폭파한 뒤로 몇주간 청소하고 복원하는 데 노력을 쏟은 덕분에 내부는 멀끔해졌지만, 제품을 새로 만드는 건 다른 문제였다. 당분간은 새 주문을 받으면서 가게 안을 채울 샘플 의상도 틈틈이 제작해야 했다. 의상실을 예전처럼 운영하려면 시간이 더 걸릴 것 같았다. 개랙은 마네킹을 들여놓은 창고 문을 닫고 잠시 숨을 돌리다가 문을 두드리는 소리에 밖을 내다봤다. 밖에서 의사가 안절부절못하고 있었다. 그가 잠금장치를 해제하자 바시어가 성큼 들어섰는데 상기된 얼굴이 영락없는 사고뭉치 강아지였다.

“바시어 박사님. 어쩐 일이세요? 설마 바지가 또 터졌나요?”

“아니야, 개랙. 실은 말이지.”

바시어가 대답 대신 패드를 내밀었다. 개랙은 의사가 건넨 패드를 읽기 시작했다. 첫 화면에 스타플릿 인장이 크게 박혀 있고, 우측 상단에 [관계자 외 열람 금지]라고 쓰여있는 문서였다.

“이거 읽고 지금 당장 구금실로 직행하라는 뜻이에요?”

“괜찮으니까 계속 읽어 봐.”

바시어의 재촉에 개랙은 미심쩍은 표정으로 글을 읽어내려갔다.

“임무 요청서네요.”

“내 임무야.” 바시어가 자랑스레 대답했다.

“그래 보이네요. 이걸 저한테 보여주는 이유는요?”

“그건 네 임무이기도 하기 때문이지.”

개랙이 쳐다보자, 바시어는 흥분해서 발을 동동 구르고 있었다. 개랙은 다시 패드에 눈을 돌렸다. 그리고 평소 갈고닦은 속독 실력으로 문서를 단숨에 훑었다. 내용을 읽으며 개랙은 입이 벌어지는 걸 막을 수가 없었다.

“박사님. 당신은 정말 생각 없는 사람이에요! 저를 데려가겠다고요?”

“개랙, 걱정하지 마. 이건 DS9의 비공식 임무야. ‘일부’ 비공식이라고. 말하자면 약간은 비공식이란 거지. 우리의 ‘협력 임무’는 시스코 선장님께 보고될 거고, 선장님은 이 임무의 개괄과 성과만 스타플릿에 보고하실 거니까, 네 화려한 경력과 특기가 상부에 전달되는 일은 없을 거야... 그걸 걱정한다면 말야.”

“제가 말했던가요? 그래도 또 말할게요. 당신은 정말 생각이 없는 사람이에요. 불과 얼마 전에 일어난 일도 기억이 안 나죠?”

그 말에 바시어가 입을 다물어버렸다. 개랙이 무슨 얘기를 하고 있는지 모르는 표정이었다. 개랙은 패드 든 손을 허리 아래로 내리며 한숨 쉬었다. 믿을 수 없을 만큼 무심한 상대였다. 그러나 개랙은 화가 나기에 앞서 우울해지는 것이다. 왜 자신은 이런 일방적인 관계를 끊어낼 수가 없는가?

“지난 번 오도와 제가 감마 분면에 갔다가 무슨 일이 일어났는지 보고서에 다 나와 있을 텐데, 시스코 선장이 저를 당신과 단둘이 런어바웃에 태워 보낼 거라 생각하신 거예요?”

바시어가 대꾸하려다 다시 입을 닫았다. 그가 적당한 대답을 찾기 위해 눈을 굴리며 뜸들이는 동안 개랙은 정말로 화가 나기 시작했다. 다행히 패드를 던져버리거나, 우물쭈물하는 상대의 얼굴을 주먹으로 치기 전에 의사가 대답했다.

“그건... 미처 생각 못 했지만, 그럴 만한 이유가 있어. 선장님이 이미 네가 동행하는 걸 허락해주셨거든.”

“그랬군요. 제 의사는 묻지도 않고 결정하셨네요.”

“개랙, 부탁이야. 도와줘.”

이것이 바로 개랙이 이기적이고, 젊고, 매력적인 연방 의사를 손절할 수가 없는 이유였다. 강아지도 사람에게 용서를 구하거나, 또는 간식을 필요로 할 때 의도적으로 불쌍한 표정을 짓는다고 했다(개랙은 해당 인간의 지극히 포유류 적인 행동 양식을 이해하기 위해서 반려견을 대상으로 한 21세기 지구 논문을 찾아 읽었다. 바시어가 눈썹을 구기고 기다란 속눈썹을 떨면서 입꼬리를 내리는 행위는 논문에서 묘사한 양식과 똑같았다).

게다가 개랙은 맘속 응어리가 녹아 없어지는 동시에 간질간질한 열기로 차오르는 것을 느꼈다.

“친애하는 박사님...” 한껏 누그러진 목소리로 개랙이 대답하자, 바시어의 커다란 눈이 만족으로 떨려왔다. 

“개랙...” 바시어가 부드럽게 이름을 불렀다. “어차피 가게도 못 열고 할 일도 없잖아.”

개랙은 젊은 의사를 쫒아낸 다음 의상실 문을 걸어 잠갔다.


	2. Chapter 2

임무 30시간 전:

레플리매트에 앉아서 바시어는 맞은 편에 앉은 개랙에게 얼마나 감사하고, 그동안의 말실수를 또 얼마나 반성하고 있으며, 게다가 얼마나 개랙에게 보답하고 싶은지에 대해 열변을 늘어놓는 중이었다. 말을 듣는 동안 개랙은 대체로 퉁명스럽고 약간 의기소침한 표정을 짓고 있기만 하면 됐다. 개랙에게는 식은 로카사 주스 먹기만큼 쉬운 일이어서 밤새도록 앉아있을 수도 있었다.

“그리고, 그리고! 일이 끝나면 마일스네 가족한테 새 옷을 맞추라고 할게! 한 달 뒤에 어디로 피크닉을 간다고 했거든... 피크닉이란 게 특별한 의상이 필요한 활동은 아니지만, 어쨌든 간에 설득해볼게. 아참, 델라비안 초콜릿은 한 상자만 필요해? 다른 맛은 괜찮아?”

“다른 건 됐어요. 델라비안 초콜릿은 오리지널이 가장 훌륭하니까요.”

개랙은 너무 만족스러워 보이지 않도록 절제된 태도로 답했다.

초콜릿은 개랙이 가장 좋아하는 음식이었다. 카다시안은 보통 단 음식을 즐긴다. 그들의 혀가 단맛과 감칠맛을 섬세하게 감별하기 때문에, 음식은 주로 걸쭉하고 비리고 다종다양하게 달았다. 그는 바시어에게도 카다시안 음식을 몇 번 권했는데, 오래지 않아 의사는 입안을 끈적하게 만드는 단맛에 질려버린 듯했다. 두 사람이 드물게 함께 한 저녁식사 때 개랙이 뜨거운 시럽을 뿌린 샐러드와 야먹 소스를 얹은 자부 고기 조림에 카나아를 곁들인 식사를 즐긴 다음 설탕을 굳힌 생선알 푸딩과 초콜릿으로 코스를 마칠 동안, 바시어는 입맛을 잃은 얼굴로 고수 향이 나는 화이트 에일을 홀짝이고 매운 향신료가 범벅된 생선튀김을 우울하게 씹었다.

다음엔 네 시간짜리 카다시안 전통 저녁 만찬에 초대해야겠다고 개랙은 생각했다.

임무 2시간 전:

가방을 챙기며 개랙은 패드에 도착한 메시지를 훑었다.

[줄리앙 바시어: 도킹 베이 15에서 대기 중]

개랙은 가방에 패드를 집어넣고 의상실을 걸어잠근 뒤 어수선한 프로므나드로 향했다. 감마 분면 콜로니에서 넘어온 사람들로 광장은 질서없이 북적였다. 쿼크네 가게에선 마침 소동이 일어난 것 같았다. 몇몇 사람이 입구를 기웃거렸고, 플릿 복장을 한 장교들은 서둘러 바를 빠져나갔다. 쿼크와 오도가 지르는 소음이 개랙의 귀에 희미하게 들렸다. 터보리프트를 기다리는 동안 바조란 보안 요원 둘이 개랙을 스쳐 지나갔다. 개랙은 그들의 서늘한 시선을 애써 무시했다.

아래쪽은 더 엉망이었다. 민간 수송선이 대기 중인 도킹 구역에 터보리프트가 잠깐 섰는데, 기다리는 사람이 수백명은 되어 보였다. 올라가요? 누군가 개랙을 향해 물었다. 개랙은 고개를 저었다. 문이 닫히고, 개랙은 다시 내려갔다. 런어바웃 전용 도킹 구역에 들어서자 텅빈 복도가 그를 맞이했다. 고요 속에 발을 딛으며 개랙은 비로소 이번 여행이 최악은 아니라는 사실을 인정했다. 그는 시장통같이 소란스러운 프로므나드와 문 닫은 의상실, 새로 주문해야 할 재료, 밀린 대금 결제 요청에 대한 고민에서 잠시 벗어날 수 있게 된 것에 감사해야 할지도 모른다. 항해가 순조롭다면 앞으로 며칠 동안 개랙이 신경 쓸 일이라곤 바시어와의 말다툼이 전부일 거였다.

그러나 아무래도 일이 너무 쉽게 풀린 감이 있었다. 개랙의 불운한 카생을 통틀어 불길한 예감은 언제나 확실한 좌절과 함께 찾아오곤 했다.

런어바웃에 올라탄 개랙은 두 사람이 탑승한 조종석 앞에서 걸음을 멈췄다. 바시어는 조종간 왼쪽 의자에 앉아 있었다. 그가 낸 인기척에, 바시어가 의자를 돌려 개랙을 향했다. 오른쪽에 앉은 사람은 미동도 하지 않았다.

“바시어 박사님. 동행이 있다고 미리 알려주셨다면 3인용 보드게임을 챙겨왔을 텐데요.”

개랙이 농담했지만 둘다 웃지 않았다.

“소위, 이쪽은 개랙. 개랙, 여긴 조종사 라민 소위야.”

바시어가 바조란 민병대 제복을 입은 남자를 가리켰다. 그제서야 딱딱하게 굳은 남자의 얼굴이 개랙을 돌아봤다. 명백한 혐오를 띤 검은색 눈동자와 마주친 개랙은 남자의 얼굴을 기억해냈다. 카다시안의 기억력이 뛰어난 편인 데다 개랙은 버마렌 학원에서 특별한 기억 훈련을 거쳤다. 남자는 베이조 식민 통치 시절 옵시디언단에서 감시하던 바조란 중 한 명이었다.

“안녕하세요, 소위님.”

개랙이 인사했다. 상대는 대꾸 없이 고개를 돌렸다. 패널을 두드리며 마지막 점검을 마친 라민이 말했다.

“항법 시스템 이상 없음. 출항 준비 완료했습니다.”

젊은 바조란 소위는 아무래도 개랙과 말 섞을 생각이 없어 보였다. 개랙은 둥그런 눈을 바시어를 향해 굴렸다. 바시어가 미간을 조이며 시선을 맞춰왔다. 개랙은 그 눈에서 갈등과 약간의 후회를 읽은 것 같았다.

이내 등을 돌린 바시어가 사령실에 통신을 넣었다.

“사령실, 여기는 허드슨. 도킹 클램프 해제를 요청합니다.”

“여기는 사령실. 도킹 클램프 해제하겠다.”

통신을 통해 키라 소령이 답했다. 잠금쇠가 빠져나가며 선체가 가볍게 진동했다. 개랙은 선택의 여지가 없었기에, 조종실 뒤에 위치한 선실로 발을 옮겼다.

선실은 작고 볼품없었다. 양쪽 벽에 2층 침대가 짜여있는 4인실이었다. 침대 외엔 방 한 쪽에 위치한 간이 레플리케이터와 작은 원형 테이블이 다였다. 개랙은 가방을 바닥에 내려놓고 침대 위에 걸터앉았다. 그리고 가방에서 패드를 꺼내 바시어가 전해준 문서를 읽기 시작했다.

베이조 뉴 콜로니는 지금으로부터 2년 전, 도미니온에 대한 이해가 없었을 당시에 만들어진 정착지였다. 때문에 웜홀에서는 멀었고 도미니온 영공과는 상당히 가까운 편이었다. 물론 개랙에게 감마 분면 콜로니의 최근 소식을 전해준 사람은 아무도 없었지만, 그는 여러 경로를 통해 연방 장교들이 아는 민감한 정보를 접했다. 젬하다의 콜로니 침공은 베이조와 연방뿐 아니라 카다시아도 주시하고 있었던 사태로, 공격은 바조란 화물선 실종과 과학탐사선 나포 사건이 차례로 터진 이후에 일어났다. 새로운 전쟁만은 피해야 했던 베이조 임시 정부가 고민 끝에 뉴 콜로니를 무장 해제시켰고, 반격이 불가능해진 시민들은 그곳을 떠날 수밖에 없었다. 콜로니를 탈출한 시민들 외에 살아남은 사람들의 행방은 영영 알 수 없게 됐다. 그러나 임시 정부의 결정은 현명한 선택이었다. 도미니온과 베이조-연방 사이의 긴장은 그들에겐 비극이지만, 카다시아에겐 베이조를 다시 넘볼 기회였기 때문이다.

런어바웃이 낼 수 있는 최대 속도는 워프 5였다. 그 속도론 베이조 뉴 콜로니까지 약 30시간이 소요된다. 도착한 뒤 수거할 물품을 찾고 귀환하는 시간까지 생각하면 일주일은 족히 걸릴 임무였다. 감마 분면에서 일주일을 보내며 젬하다 순양함을 만나지 않을 확률은 약 47%다(바시어가 작성한 임무 요청서에 따르면 그랬다).

절반이 안 되는 확률, 예전이었다면 택하지 않았을 임무였다.

노크 소리에 개랙은 고개를 들었다. 열린 문 뒤에서 바시어가 어색하게 웃었다.

“개랙, 잠깐 얘기 좀 할 수 있을까?”

“물론이에요.”

개랙이 대답하자, 바시어가 맞은 편 침대 끄트머리로 향했다. 제복을 단정하게 입고 무릎을 구부려 앉은 의사가 깍지 낀 손을 내려다보며 뜸 들였다. 그 모습이 여느 때보다 낯설고 거리감이 느껴졌다. 개랙은 동시에 평소 점심 테이블을 가운데 두고 마주했던 날들이 얼마나 격 없고, 밀접했는가를 깨닫는다. 침묵을 깬 바시어가 천천히 말하기 시작했다.

“라민 소위 얘기 미리 못 해줘서 미안해. 출항 직전 시스코 선장님이 내린 결정이라 어쩔 수 없었어. 선장님은 베이조가 협조하는 모습을 보고서에 남겨야 한다고 생각하셨거든.”

그러나 그게 전부일 리 없었다. 개랙은 바시어가 손가락을 꼬는 모습을 지켜보며, 불리한 정보를 숨기는 그의 대화 방식이 훈련된 건지, 아니면 타고난 재능인지 궁금해졌다.

“박사님, 걱정하지 마세요. 박사님께 유감은 없답니다. 그저 저 같은 카다시안과 불쾌한 동행을 하게 될 소위가 안타까울 뿐이죠.”

“개랙. 불편하다면 항해하는 동안 선실에 머물러 있어도 돼.”

“박사님도요. 저와 억지로 함께해주실 필요 없어요. 게다가 조종석엔 늘 두 명이 필요하잖아요?”

그 말에 바시어가 상처받은 표정으로 고개 들었다. 그토록 쉽게 감정을 내보이면서도 절대로 선을 넘지 않는 상대의 배려가 거북했다. 개랙은 곧 이 모든 상황을 후회하기 시작했다. ‘뭘 기대한 거야, 일림 개랙? 둘만의 오붓한 데이트라도 꿈꾼 거야?’ 머릿속 목소리가 그를 책망했다.

“개랙. 난 네가 필요해.”

“알고 있어요.” 개랙이 대답했다.

그러나 두 사람 다 서로의 말에 막연한 관념만 담겨있다는 걸 느꼈다. 결국 바시어가 자리에서 일어났다.

“쉬고 있어. 도착하면 바빠질 테니까.”

“그럼요. 전 여기서 새로 만들 드레스 디자인이나 구상하고 있을게요.”

바시어가 나간 뒤 개랙은 좌절하여 침대에 드러누워 버렸다.

임무 17시간 경과:

개랙은 패드에 스케치하는 중이었다. 임무는 다섯 번이나 검토했고, 가방에 든 물건은 세 번째 정리했다. 몇 시간은 눈을 붙이기도 했다. 더는 할 일이 없었다. 밀린 숙제를 집어 들듯 다시 생업을 걱정해야 할 차례였다. 그래서 개랙은 창고에 남아 있는 천을 이용해 만들 몇 가지 제품을 구상하기 시작했다. 억지로 시작한 일이지만 일단 잡고 보니 속도가 붙었다. 작은 테이블에 앉아 작은 화면에 집중하던 그때였다.

폭발음과 함께 선체가 크게 흔들렸다. 개랙은 균형을 잃고 바닥에 엉덩방아를 찧었다. 창밖을 보니 워프에서 빠져나온 것 같았다. 선실에 붉은 조명이 점등하며, 컴퓨터 음성이 흘러나왔다.

“비상 상황 발생으로 자동문 개폐를 중단합니다. 조종사의 안내를 따라 주십시오.”

선실 문이 열렸다. 개랙은 자리에서 일어났다. 비틀거리며 복도로 걸어 나왔는데 시계가 어지러운 걸 보니 선체가 계속 진동하고 있는 게 분명했다. 조종실로 들어서자 희뿌연 연기로 시야가 더욱 흐렸다. 폭발은 조종석에서 일어난 것 같았다. 새까맣게 탄 조종 패드 아래 패널 하나가 뜯겨 나갔는데, 그것을 연 사람은 라민 소위인 듯했다. 누워 있는 그의 몸에 파편과 함께 금속 패널 모서리가 깊게 박혀 있었다.

개랙은 고개를 돌렸다. 반대쪽 바닥에 쓰러져 있는 바시어는 마찬가지로 의식이 없었다.

“컴퓨터!”

개랙이 외쳤다. 즉시 응답음이 재생됐다.

“조종석 패널에 이상 발생, 음성 명령으로 전환한다.”

“음성 안내 모드로 전환되었습니다.”

“시스템 상황 보고해.”

“원인 불명한 충격으로 인한 조종 패널 컨트롤 상실, 원인 불명한 충격으로 인한 워프 코어 불안정, 원인 불명한 충격으로 인한 선체 보전도 하락...”

“워프 코어 상태는?”

“내부 온도 상승 중, 약 15분 뒤 폭발이 예상됩니다.”

“임펄스 엔진은?”

“작동 중입니다.”

“워프 코어 사출해.”

“워프 코어 사출 시퀀스 시작.”

컴퓨터의 답변과 함께 개랙이 창을 내다봤다. 선체에서 퉁겨져 나온 워프 코어가 관성에 따라 멀어져가는 게 보였다.

가장 급한 불은 끈 셈이었다. 개랙은 허리를 숙여 바시어의 목에 손가락을 가져갔다. 혈관이 피부 아래서 고동쳤다.

일어나서 폭발 잔해를 살폈다. 폭탄이라면, 뜯긴 패널이 기폭제였을 것이다. 선체가 두 동강 나지 않은 것으로 봐서는 아주 작은 폭탄이었다. 손톱만 한 크기였을 수도 있었다. 개랙이 다시 질문했다.

“컴퓨터, 목적지까지 남은 시간은?”

“항로를 이탈하여 계산할 수 없습니다. 항로를 다시 설정해 주세요.”

개랙은 질문을 바꿨다.

“남아있는 동력으로 얼마나 더 항해할 수 있지?”

“전속 임펄스 기준, 41분 38초.”

그러다 갑자기 바닥이 크게 기울어 개랙은 거의 쓰러질 뻔했다. 선내 조명이 일제히 점멸하며 불길한 신호를 보냈다. 런어바웃이 동력을 잃는 중이었다. 진동 때문이었는지 바시어가 신음하며 정신을 차리고 있었다.

컴퓨터가 건조한 음성으로 경고했다.

“외부 선체 균열 발생으로 비상 역장이 가동됩니다.”

넋 놓고 있을 시간이 없었다. 그들은 당장 착륙해야 했다.

“가장 가까운 거주 가능 행성을 찾아줘.”

“클래스 L 행성, 모네스 4. 미 탐사 지역.”

“해당 좌표로 항로 설정하고, 조난 신호 발신해.”

“항로 수정 완료, 조난 신호 발신 되었습니다.”

“이제 부드럽게 내려주기만 하면 기쁠 것 같군.”

개랙이 중얼거리면서 바시어 앞에 무릎 꿇었다. 어깨에 손을 얹자 속눈썹이 파르르 떨며 말려 올라갔다. 녹갈색 눈동자를 마주하고 개랙은 안도했다.

“박사님. 정신이 드세요?”

“개랙...”

바시어가 일어나려는 듯 몸을 비틀었다.

“움직이지 마세요. 자세히 살펴보진 못했지만, 다친 것 같아요.”

“난 괜찮아. 소위가... 소위가 폭발에...”

“이미 늦었어요.”

바시어의 눈이 소위가 있는 곳을 향했다. 개랙은 그의 얼굴이 고통으로 구겨지는 것을 놓치지 않고 바라봤다.

“확인했어?”

바시어가 물었다. 개랙이 의문을 표했다.

“라민 소위, 사망한 걸 확인했냐고.”

“맥박을 재 봤냐는 말이에요? 제가 의사는 아니지만, 살아있을 가능성은 희박해 보여서요.”

그러자 반격과도 같은 시선이 허공과 개랙의 얼굴 사이를 헤매다 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 불편한 기분을 떨치기 위해 고개를 저으며 개랙이 말했다.

“비상 착륙할 거예요. 남은 동력이 얼마 없어서, 착륙이라기보단 추락이 되겠지만요. 충격에 대비해야 해요. 일어날 수 있겠어요?”

“부러진 곳은 없는 것 같아. 자동 운항 중이야?”

“아직까지는요. 착륙할 땐 조종간을 잡아야 할 거예요.”

“조난 신호는?”

“발신했어요.”

바시어가 희미하게 웃었다.

“네가 있어서 다행이야.”

“인사는 돌아가서 들을게요.”

둘은 한참 동안 서로를 응시하다가 거의 동시에 손을 뻗었다. 맞잡은 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 개랙이 그를 당겨 일으켰고, 바시어는 비틀거리며 일어나 조종석 의자에 몸을 옮겼다. 개랙은 엉망이 된 패널 앞에 서서 상단을 두들겼다. 작동하지 않았다. 파편을 주워 벌어진 유격을 비틀어 연 다음 수동 조종 핸들을 억지로 꺼냈다. 

가시거리에 행성이 가까워졌다. 갈색의 땅에 바다 또는 늪으로 추정되는 녹빛 대지가 드문드문 보이는 작은 행성이었다.

“궤도로 진입하기 전에 안전벨트 하세요.”

개랙이 말했다. 그런데 옆에서 대답이 없었다. 돌아보자 바시어는 의자에 등을 기댄 채로 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다.

“바시어 박사님.”

개랙이 불렀다.

“혈압이 떨어져.”

바시어가 답하며 의식을 잃었다. 개랙은 그가 추락하지 않게끔 몸을 받치고, 의자에 탑재된 벨트로 고정했다. 그리고 다시 패널로 달려가 조종간을 잡았다.

개랙은 의사가 필요했다.


	3. Chapter 3

임무 16시간 경과:

웜홀로 들어선 뒤에도 항해는 순조로웠고 이온 폭풍이나 젬하다 순찰대가 나타날 전조는 보이지 않았다. 바시어는 조종석 패널에 한쪽 팔을 괴고 뉴 베이조의 시설 지도를 들여다봤다.

런어바웃이 일단 행성 궤도에 안착하면, 덩치가 큰 장비들은 트랜스포터 센서로 포착해 화물칸으로 옮길 수 있다. 그러나 의료 센터엔 직접 내려가서 상황을 확인해야만 했다. 생존자들에겐 의료 센터가 마지막 대피소였을 터다. 수습되지 않은 현장을 마주할 각오를 해야 했다. 어쩌면 잿더미만 남은 건물 잔해를 목격하게 될지도 몰랐다. 젬하다 폭격기가 민간 시설에 자비를 베풀었을까? 희망을 걸면서도 기대는 하지 않기로 했다. 바시어는 근무자들의 명단이 떠 있는 화면을 손가락으로 내리고 또 내렸다.

주 조종석에 앉은 라민 소위는 출발 이후로 줄곧 조용했다. 라민은 질문 하나 없이 임무 브리핑을 들었고, 묻는 말에만 대답했다. 어색한 분위기를 타개하고자 농담을 섞은 잡다한 이야기를 열심히 떠들어대다, 한 시간이 지난 뒤엔 결국 바시어도 입을 다물었다. 엔진 소리가 끊임없이 빈 곳을 채우는 동안 바시어는 의료 장교 일지를 쓰고, 레플리케이터에 하스퍼랏과 타켈리안 차를 주문해 간단한 식사를 하고, 스트레칭으로 시간을 보내다가, 조종석 의자에서 잠이 들었다. 그리고 눈을 떴을 때 잠들기 전과 똑같은 모습으로 앉아있는 라민을 보고 더는 참을 수가 없어져서 한마디 했다.

“소위, 지금 몇 시간 째 앉아 있는 거예요? 일어나서 좀 쉬어요.”

패널을 유심히 보던 라민이 대답했다.

“명령입니까?”

“그렇다고 하면 좀 일어날래요?”

그러자 라민이 그를 돌아봤다. 바시어가 어깨를 으쓱하자, 그제야 부스스 자리에서 몸을 일으켰다. 여전히 딱딱한 얼굴이었다.

“만약 박사님이 선실에 들어가라고 명령하신다면...”

“절대 강요 안 할게요.”

“그럼 잠깐 쉬겠습니다.”

바시어가 의자 위에 길게 누워 기지개를 켜는 동안 라민은 레플리케이터에서 바조란 커피가 든 머그잔을 꺼냈다. 커피를 홀짝이는 모습을 지켜보니 긴장이 풀렸다. 마음이 한결 가벼워진 바시어가 말을 건넸다.

“소위에겐 어려운 선택이었을 텐데, 이번 임무에 자원해줘서 고마워요.”

라민은 대수롭지 않다는 듯 대답했다.

“베이조에 도움이 되는 일이니까요.”

“선장님이 소위를 신뢰하시던데요. 언제 조종사가 된 거예요?”

라민이 벽에 기댔다. 그리고 두손에 쥔 머그잔을 내려다보며 천천히 말을 시작했다.

“정식 임관은 3년 전입니다. 해방 직후에 입대했거든요. 비공식적으로는, 15살부터입니다. 가족 사업을 도왔어요. 조부가 베이조 4에서 농사를 지어서요. 수확물이나 용품을 실어 나르는 작은 수송선을 몰았습니다. 가끔은 자금을 전달하기도 했고요.”

“자금이요?”

“조부께선 독립운동 자금책이었습니다. 그분은 건강이 좋지 않아서, 페이저를 쥐고 전쟁판에 뛰어들 수가 없었어요. 대신에 비옥한 땅과 돈이 있었죠.”

“훌륭한 분이시네요. 베이조가 독립하자 무척 뿌듯하셨겠어요.”

라민의 표정이 묘해졌다. 그가 남은 커피를 입안에 털어 넣었다.

“독립은 못 보셨습니다. 옵시디언단에 끌려가 심문당한 뒤 수용소에서 생을 마감하셨죠. 재산은 몰수당했고요.”

그렇게 말하며 라민은 빈 머그잔을 계속 내려다보고 있었는데 바시어에겐 다행스러운 일이었다. 어떤 표정을 지어야 할지 몰랐기 때문이다. 바시어는 말랑한 머리로 베이조와 카다시아의 현대사와 연방과의 관계 도식을 떠올렸다. 바시어가 DS9에 처음 발딛기 전부터 살고 있던 정거장의 유일한 카다시안—추방당하기 전까지는 옵시디언단 수장인 이나브런 테인의 신뢰를 한껏 받은 부관이었고 현재 런어바웃 선실에 꼼짝없이 틀어박혀 있는 재단사—의 얼굴도 떠올렸다. 이봐 줄리앙, 이 다음에 네가 할 말은 가장 비정치적이어야 하고, 너무 감정적이거나 한쪽으로 치우쳐도 안 돼. 왜냐하면 소위가 일지에 전부 다 기록해둘 테니까.

“유감이에요.” 기어들어가는 목소리로 바시어가 겨우 말했다.

라민은 개의치 않는 표정이었다. 가혹한 시절을 겪은 눈이 마침내 바시어를 똑바로 마주 보았고, 바시어는 등에서 식은땀이 솟는 걸 막을 수가 없었다.

“제가 스타플릿과 바조란 민병대에 보고서를 따로 올릴 예정이라는 걸 박사님도 알고 계십니까?”

바시어가 고개를 주억거렸다. “알고 있습니다.” 목이 메어 대답은 한 박자 늦었다.

“카다시안... 개랙에 관한 보고는 바조란 정보부에도 올라갈 겁니다.”

대화 주제가 바뀌어서 다행이었다. 바시어는 속으로 안도했다.

“저와 시스코 선장님도 소위가 진솔한 평가를 해주길 바라고 있어요.”

그러자 라민이 슬며시 미소를 지었다. 그런 표정이 가능할 것 같지 않은 사람이었는데 무척 자연스러웠다. 라민도 같은 바조란 동료 앞에서는 훨씬 긴장을 내려놓겠지. 바시어가 생각을 잇는 동안 라민이 벽에서 등을 뗐다. 그의 귀걸이가 맑은 금속 마찰음을 냈다.

“바시어 박사님. 격의 없이 말해도 될까요? 이 대화는 기록에 남기지 않겠습니다.”

“물론이에요.”

라민이 가까이 다가와 바시어가 앉은 의자 등받이에 손을 짚고 한껏 고개를 숙였다. 그가 경고처럼 낮게 속삭이자 바시어의 어깨에 가벼운 소름이 일었다.

“박사님이 개랙과 친밀한 사이라는 걸 알고 있습니다. 스타플릿이 기대하는 바도 있겠죠. 제가 하고 싶은 말은 이겁니다. 감시를 늦추지 마세요. 지금에야 뭐가 됐든 그는 한때 옵시디언단 요직을 맡았던 자입니다. 체제를 유지하기 위해 민간인을 납치해서 심문하고, 반란죄를 묻고, 사형하거나 노역장에 팔아넘겨 죽게 만드는 게 일과였던 사람이요. 식민지배 동안 얼마나 많은 바조란 농민들이 옵시디언단에 끌려가 돌아오지 못했는지 아십니까? 그 사람들 모두가 실제로 독립군과 긴밀하게 협력하며 무기 살 돈을 건넨 반동분자였을까요? 저는 스타플릿이 그자의 위험성을 과소평가하고 있다고 생각합니다. 그건 박사님도 마찬가지예요.”

대화를 끝으로 두 사람은 다시 나란히 앉아 각자가 택한 침묵에 잠겼다. 

그러나 바시어의 머릿속은 소란스러웠다. 개랙이 맨 처음 바시어에게 접근했을 때엔 분명 의도가 있었다. 젊고 아둔한 신입 장교를 놀릴 생각도 있었겠지만, 이용할 가치가 있는지 확인할 목적도 있었을 터다. 물론 그런 뒤에 몇 년을 함께 보내며 어떠한 유대가 생긴 것도 맞았다. 

하지만 민감한 임무 중에 목숨을 맡길 수 있는 상대인가는 다른 얘기였다. 바시어는 개랙을 좋아하지만 솔직히 신뢰하진 못했다. 도미니온에 대항해 옵시디언단과 탈 시아가 제노사이드를 계획했던 일이 불과 얼마 전이었는데, 만일 개랙이 감마 분면에서 돌발적으로 단독 행동을 벌인다면? 뉴 베이조로 개랙을 데려가는 게 정치적인 문제로 번지게 된다면? 시스코 선장에게 건넨 제안이 물정 모르는 장교의 치기 어린 이상일 뿐이라면? 

바시어는 패널을 노려보며 자문했다. 소위 말대로 개랙은 위험한 사람일까? 그건 위태로운 가정이었다. 개랙이 기대를 배신하고 바시어에게서 등 돌릴 거라는 가정이다. 바시어는 개랙에게 어떤 기대를 걸고 있는가? 그들이 나눈 우정이 연방에 장기적으로 도움이 될 것이라는 기대, 개랙 자신이 과거에 저지른 일을 후회하고 있으리라는 기대, 그랬기 때문에 바시어에게 용서를 구하였다는 기대? 바시어는 돌연 부끄러워졌다. ‘용서할게, 네가 해온 일이 뭐든 간에.’ 그런 오만한 말이 어디 있을까? 바시어는 개랙이 한 말들 저변에 있는 진실을 마주하고 싶지 않았다. 오히려 무시하고 싶었다. 바시어의 용서는 판단이나 이해를 담은 행동이 아니었다. 아주 개인적이고 감정적인 표현이었을 뿐이었다. 

바시어가 예민해지는 신경을 누르려 애쓰는 동안 옆에 있던 라민이 입을 열었다.

“바시어 박사님, 아까부터 조종석 패널의 반응 속도가 0.2초가량 늦는데, 중계기에 문제가 있는지 살펴봐야 할 것 같습니다.”

말투는 침착했지만 긴장이 묻어났다. 뭔가 석연치 않은 것 같았다. 바시어가 물었다.

“시스템 진단은 해 봤어요?”

“진단 결과는 정상이고 출항 전에도 점검을 통과했는데, 뭔가가 회로를 방해하고 있는 것 같습니다. 패널을 열어보면 알 수 있을 겁니다.”

“그렇게 해요.”

“그럼 자동 운항으로 전환하고 확인해보겠습니다.”

라민이 패널을 조작했고 바시어도 시스템이 자동 운항으로 바뀐 것을 확인했다. 라민의 말을 듣고 보니 명령이 입력된 이후 처리되는데 미미한 시간 지연이 있는 듯했다. 라민이 드라이버로 고정장치를 풀고 조심스럽게 판을 들어 올렸다. 각종 전기 회로가 복잡하게 연결된 내부가 드러났다. 라민이 그걸 들여다보다가 의아해했다.

“회로에 문제가 있는 것 같진 않은데, 이상하군요... 그런데 이게 뭐지?”

“뭐 말이에요?”

그리고 두 사람이 바라보던 회로 속이 밝게 타들어 가기 시작했다. 무슨 일이 일어나는지 확신하기도 어려울 만큼 짧은 시간이 흐르고, 그들은 돌연 열기와 굉음에 휩싸였다. 그다음엔 암흑이었다.

임무 19시간 경과:

런어바웃은 통제 불능 상태로 대기권에 진입했다.

기류는 거칠었고 착륙도 형편없었지만, 개랙은 조각난 신체가 행성 바닥에 널브러지지 않은 걸 다행으로 여겼다. 거친 땅에 반쯤 파묻힌 소형 함선은 완전히 작동을 멈췄다. 동력이 바닥나 조명마저 꺼진 내부에서 개랙이 창문을 내다보았다. 먼지인지 서리인지 알 수 없는 것이 외부 유리를 천천히 잠식하고 있었다.

개랙은 벨트를 풀고 바시어를 선실 침대로 옮겼다. 그런 다음 출입문 옆에서 응급 의료 키트를 꺼냈다. 키트가 고정된 벽이 조종석에서 충분히 멀리 위치한 덕에 폭발과 함께 날아가지 않았다. 키트를 들고 다시 선실로 돌아왔다. 그리고 바시어를 누인 침대 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 하이포스프레이를 뒤졌다. 바시어가 얼마나 다쳤는지 개랙 혼자서는 판단할 방법이 없었다. 현재로썬 이 행성에서 유일한 의사인 그를 깨우는 것만이 최선이었다.

하이포를 주사하자 바시어가 의식을 차렸다. 눈을 깜빡이며 인지력을 회복하는 상대를 향해 개랙이 최대한 다정한 목소리로 말 걸었다.

“박사님.”

바시어는 자신이 침대에 누워있다는 걸 깨달은 듯했다. 고통은 한 박자 늦게 찾아오는 법이다. 동시다발적인 아픔 때문에 의사는 다시 혼란스러워 보였다.

“진통제를 놓을게요.”

바시어가 손을 내저었다. 그가 입술을 깨물며 말했다.

“우선 트라이코더 좀.”

개랙이 트라이코더를 쥐여주자 바시어가 건네받은 손으로 머리부터 다리까지 자기 자신을 훑었다. 기계가 깜빡이며 상태를 기록했고 바시어는 찡그린 얼굴로 액정을 확인했다. 

“뇌진탕에, 복부 출혈이 있고, 팔과 허벅지 일부에 2도 화상을 입었어. 일단 출혈을 멈추고 수술해야 해.”

“수술이요?”

“개랙. 도와줘. 나 혼자선 못 해.”

“하지만 수술이라뇨. 전 옷 바느질밖에 해본 적이 없는데요.” 

“그 실력이면 충분해. 게다가, 살면서 단 한 번도 남의 몸에 메스를 대보지 않았다고는 못 하겠지.”

“살아있는 몸엔 안 해봤어요.” 그건 진실이었다.

바시어는 아랑곳하지 않았다.

“옷을 잘라낸 다음 마취제 하이포를 스프레이 타입으로 바꿔서, 환부에 고루 뿌려.”

개랙은 조심스럽게 바시어의 제복 상의에 손을 대 겉옷을 열었다. 안에 받쳐입은 옷은 피를 머금어 엉망으로 달라붙어 있는 탓에 바시어 말대로 잘라내야 했다. 가위로 조각낸 섬유를 뜯어내는 동안 바시어가 침대 프레임을 세게 쥐었다. 아픔을 참는 것 같았다. 그럴 필요가 없었는데 말이다. 이런 순간에 의연한 장교들을 보며, 당신도 똑같은 다짐을 했었나요? 개랙의 질문은 목구멍 안에서 맴돌다 사라졌다.

“출혈 때문에 환부가 잘 안 보여요.”

“알코올을 묻힌 천으로 닦아내. 파편이 조금 박혀 있을 거야. 그걸 제거해야 돼.”

개랙이 옆 침대에서 깨끗한 시트를 가져와 알코올을 적신 다음 그걸로 묻은 피를 걷어냈다. 그러자 복부가 드러났는데 비전문가의 눈으로 봐도 낙관적인 상태는 아닌 듯했다.

“조금 박혀 있다고요?”

바시어가 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“일단 보이는 것만 제거해 줘. 깊게 박힌 건 당장은 어쩔 수가 없어, 구조된 다음에 제거하면 될 거야. 바깥 날씨는 어때?”

갑작스럽게 변한 화두에 개랙이 이해 못 한 표정으로 되물었다.

“뭐라고요?”

“날씨 말이야. 너무 덥거나 습하지 않냐고.”

“아.” 그 말이었군. “창문에 성에가 끼더라고요.”

“그럼 감염 위험은 낮아지겠네. 하이포, 지금 당장!”

개랙이 하이포를 분사하고, 한 손에 레이저 메스를, 다른 손에 핀셋을 잡았다. 바시어는 자신의 심박 수를 세고 있었다. 집중해, 일림. 레이스를 달 때만큼만 집중하면 돼. 개랙의 손은 떨지 않았다. 좋은 외과의와 스파이에게 필요한 덕목이었다.

개랙은 두 시간에 걸쳐 23개의 작은 금속 파편을 꺼냈고, 화상 입은 피부를 재생기로 치료했다. 상처를 봉합하는 동안 바시어는 잠이 들듯 다시 의식을 잃었다. 피를 꽤 흘렸으니 지칠 만도 했다. 마지막으로 습윤 드레싱 폼으로 봉합한 부위를 덮고 붕대를 감았다.

행성의 기후는 친근한 편이라곤 할 수 없었다. 바깥은 밝지도 어둡지도 않은 녹색 빛에 잠겨 있어 낮과 밤을 구분하기 어려웠다. 런어바웃이 착륙한 곳은 높고 낮은 언덕이 끝없이 펼쳐져 있는 바위와 모래 지대였다. 수목은 거의 눈에 띄지 않았다. 그렇다면 물이나 식량을 구하기가 어려울 터다. 기온은 상당히 낮았다. 만일 지금이 낮이라면, 이후엔 생존이 어려울 정도로 추워진다. 개랙은 그들이 한밤중에 착륙했기를 바라야 했다.

숨 돌릴 틈 없이, 개랙은 런어바웃을 뒤져 생필품을 챙겼다. 동력이 없으니 레플리케이터는 무용지물이었다. 다행스럽게도 비상용 전투 식량과 물은 아껴 먹는다면 한 달은 버틸 만큼 있었다. 문제는 약품이었는데, 세 번에 걸쳐 수색했지만 다른 의료 키트를 찾을 수 없었다. 가진 하이포에 항생제와 진통제 여분이 남아있긴 해도 몇 번 주입하면 바닥날 양이었다.

그리고 진공 백을 발견했다. 개랙은 소위의 시신을 옮겨 담고 지퍼를 닫은 뒤 진공 압축했다. 그를 이 척박한 땅에 묻어 조의를 표해야 하는지 아니면 향후 수습해가야 하는지 물어볼 사람이 없었기 때문에, 조종실 한 쪽에 밀어 넣은 다음 한동안 서 있었다.

추위. 개랙은 입김이 피어나는 모습을 멍한 눈으로 응시했다. 참으로 생소한 경험이었다. 그는 곧 몸을 부르르 떨며 자리를 떴다. 런어바웃에 딸린 탈출 포드를 열어보니 방한∙방화복이 한 세트 구비돼 있었다. 개랙은 그것도 함께 챙겼다.

그 뒤엔 밖으로 나가 적당한 크기의 돌을 갖고 들어왔다. 페이저로 돌을 달궈 간이 난로처럼 쓰기 위해서였다. 잠깐 나갔는데도 손과 귀가 고통스러울 만큼 얼어붙었다. 양손에 돌을 쥐고 잡동사니를 모아 담은 가방을 메고서 선실에 돌아오니, 누워있던 바시어가 개랙을 향해 고갯짓했다.

“추워.”

“고마워하지 않아도 돼요.”

개랙이 짐을 내려놓으며 대꾸했다. 시야 밖에서 바시어가 웃는 게 느껴졌다.

“실력이 나쁘지 않은데, 간호사 해볼 생각 없어?”

“됐어요. 피를 무서워하거든요. 수프 드실래요?”

바시어가 고개를 끄덕이자 개랙이 치킨 수프라고 써있는 비상식량 봉투를 건넸다. 바시어는 상체를 일으켜 앉은 뒤 시트를 몸에 둘둘 말았다. 그러곤 손가락만 꺼내 봉투를 흔들어 섞은 다음 입구를 열어 천천히 마시기 시작했다. 개랙은 바닥에 쪼그려 앉아 가방을 풀었다. 그러는 동안 바시어가 낮은 목소리로 말을 꺼냈다.

“조종석 아래에 폭발물이 있었던 것 같아.”

“제 생각도 그래요. 출발 전에 설치되었겠죠.”

“정비 담당자가 출항 30분 전에 점검을 완료했어. 그 이후 탑승한 시각까지 생각하면, 폭발물을 설치할 시간이 부족한데.”

“담당자가 아니었다면요?”

바시어가 의문스러운 시선을 보냈다. 개랙이 다시 말했다.

“그게 진짜 담당자가 아니라, 체인질링이었다면요?”

“체인질링이 잠입해서 런어바웃에 폭발물을 설치했다는 말이야?”

“가능성 있어요. DS9의 상급 장교들이 런어바웃을 타고 감마 분면으로 줄지어 임무를 나가잖아요, 장교를 죽이거나 납치하기엔 좋은 기회이니까요. 아니면 마키일 수도 있고요. 같은 이유에서요.”

그 말에 바시어는 혼란스러워 보였다. 개랙은 다시 짐을 정리하기 시작했다. 부스럭대고 덜걱거리는 어수선한 분위기 속에서 바시어가 잠시 고민하더니 말했다. 

“그렇게 쉽게 단정할 순 없어. 하지만 폭발물이 허드슨에만 설치된 게 아니라면... 우리가 알려줘야 해. 개랙, 외부로 메시지를 보낼 방법이 있을까?”

개랙은 말을 잃고 의사의 얼굴을 바라봤다. 바시어는 추위와 부상에 지쳐 침대 위에 웅크린 채로 수프가 든 봉투를 볼품없이 그러쥐고 있었지만, 스타플릿 유니폼을 입고 있는 장교였다. 생존이 유일한 목적인 개랙과 달리 그에게는 책무가 있었다. 개랙에게 있어서는 그리 달갑지 않은 사실이었다.

“런어바웃의 외부 센서를 손보면 전류 임펄스로 신호를 쏘아보낼 수 있을 거예요. 다만 신호를 만들 동력이 필요한데, 보시다시피 남은 게 없죠.”

그러자 바시어의 눈이 이채를 띠었다. 

“트랜스포터에 비상 동력이 있어. 주동력이 나가는 대형 사고가 발생하더라도, 트랜스포터 내에 저장된 구성 정보를 잃어버리지 않기 위해 필수적으로 설치돼 있거든. 그걸 이용하면 어떨까?”

“가능할 지도요. 다만 끌어오려면 골치가 좀 아프겠어요.”

“할 수 있겠어?”

개랙은 눈을 깜빡였다.

“제가요?”

“난 기계공학은 아는 게 없거든. 반면 너는 전문가 수준이잖아.”

바시어의 말에 개랙이 소리 내 웃기 시작했다. 그 행동에 기분이 상한 듯 바시어가 미간을 좁혔는데도 멈출 수 없었다. 그도 그럴 것이 터무니없는 제안이었기 때문이다.

“박사님, 저는 이런 의미 없는 활동으로 시간과 체력을 소진할 생각이 없어요.”

“의미 없다니?” 바시어가 목소리를 높였다. “잣지아와 키라 소령님이 후발대야. 우리가 경고해주면 사고에 대비할 수 있을지도 몰라.”

“너무 늦어요. 트랜스포터의 동력 케이블을 외부 센서에 연결하는 것만도 하루는 족히 걸릴 거예요. 제때 메시지를 보낼 거란 보장도 없고, 폭발물의 존재를 알게 되더라도 대처할 방법이 없을 수도 있고요. 게다가 감마 분면에 암호화되지 않은 신호를 올려보냈다가, 젬하다에게 발각되면요?”

“시도하지 않으면 알 수 없잖아! 두 사람의 목숨이 걸린 일이야.”

“제 목숨도 걸려 있어요.”

“개랙!”

“당신은 정말 구제 불능이네요!”

바시어가 입을 연 채로 아연해 했다. 황당해서 할말을 찾지 못하고 있는 것 같았다. 개랙은 그 얼굴에 대고 화를 냈다. 

“목적지에 반도 못 와서, 알지도 못하는 행성에 비상 착륙했고, 가진 건 없고 박사님은 다쳤어요. 구조되기 전까지 살아남는 것도 어려울 판에 모험을 하다니요? 비상 동력은 신호를 보내는 일 따위보다 더욱더 값지게 쓸 수 있어요!”

“그건 네가 판단할 일이 아냐.”

“명령이라도 하시게요? 제겐 통하지 않아요. 전 당신네들의 잘난 명령 체계에 속해 있지 않으니까요.”

“그럼 어쩌자는 거야? 이대로 아무것도 하지 않고, 구조될 때까지 목숨만 부지하고 있겠다는 말이야?”

“당연하잖아요!”

선실이 얼어붙었다. 개랙은 도저히 익숙해지지 않는 낮은 온도에 매번 소스라치는 피부 감각이 지긋지긋했다. 바시어는 떨고 있었다. 분노와 추위 때문일 거였다. 개랙은 방한복을 꺼내 바시어에게 걸쳐줬다.

“쉬고 계세요. 잠깐 나갔다 올게요.”

혼란스러운 눈동자가 그의 양쪽 눈을 번갈아 바라봤다. 그러나 질문은 없었다. 개랙은 선실을 나서며 수동으로 문을 닫았다. 그리고는 떨리는 손을 서둘러 갈무리했다.


	4. Chapter 4

임무 21시간 전:

사령실에서 대기하는 동안 바시어는 스테이션에 있는 잣지아 댁스와 수다를 떨며 긴장을 떨쳐내려 했다. 창문 너머로 훔쳐본 시스코 선장의 표정이 전혀 행복해보이지 않았기 때문에 쉽지는 않았다. 집무실 안에서 선장은 부분 공간 통신으로 바조란 인사와 설전을 벌이고 있었다. 20분 전에 통신한 상대는 스타플릿 사령부였다. 바시어는 넘어가지 않는 침을 억지로 삼켰다. 그리고 대수롭지 않은 척 손바닥으로 패널 윗부분을 어루만지다가 댁스를 향해 안부를 물었다.

“요새 웜홀은 별일 없어요?”

댁스는 웃으며 말을 돌렸다.

“벤자민이 곧 널 부르려나 봐.”

그 말에 뒤돌아 보니 문 너머에서 시스코 선장이 손짓했다. 바시어는 긴 다리로 성큼성큼 계단을 뛰어올라 집무실에 들어섰다. 시스코는 집무실 책상에 앉아 오래된 야구공을 손가락으로 건드리며 생각에 빠져 있었다. 그러다 바시어가 책상 앞에 서자 공에게서 관심을 떼고 그를 올려다봤다.

“박사, 앉게.”

대화가 길어질 모양이었다. 바시어는 벽에 붙어 있던 의자를 가지고 와서 앉았다. 

DS9, 이전엔 테록 노르로 불렸던 정거장은 카다시아 건축 양식으로 지어진 건물 답게 아늑하다곤 할 수 없었다. 그중에서도 사령관 집무실은 천장 장식이나 마감재 한톨도 빠짐없이 권위로 처바른 장소였다. 외부로 난 집무실 창문을 등지고 앉은 시스코 선장은 마치 어깨 위로 온 우주를 짊어진 사람처럼 보였다. 선장이 당면한 분면간 정세를 생각하면 과장은 아니었다. 본부의 빠른 지원을 기대할 수 없는 최전선을 지휘하다 보면 한두 가지 변칙은 필요 불가결이다. 시스코는 스타플릿 결정권자 중에서도 누구보다 유연한 선택을 하는 지휘관이었는데, 그런 성정은 집무실 책상과 한데 어우러져 독단적인 고집을 풍겼다.

시스코가 입을 열었다.

“사령부에서 임무 허가가 떨어졌네.”

“네, 선장님.”

“베이조와도 협의가 됐어. 회수한 장비는 연방 자산으로 하고 자료는 공유해달라더군.”

“합리적인 결정이네요.”

좋은 소식이었지만, 시스코 선장은 나쁜 소식을 뒤에 전하는 버릇이 있었다.

“그런데 베이조에서 한 가지 걸리는 점이 있다고 하네. 자네가 제출한 임무 요청서에 따르면 예상치 못한 인물이 이번 임무에 가담하게 되니까.”

바시어가 마른 침을 삼켰다.

“개랙 말이군요.”

“비연방인이 뉴 베이조로 향하는 모양새가 그들 눈에 썩 좋아 보이진 않겠지.”

“개랙은 민간인이에요.”

“개랙은 전 정보기관 요원으로 밝혀진 카다시안이야. 베이조 입장에선 적군을 자기 영토에 파견하는 거나 다름없다고.”

“연방의 감시하에서요.”

“요점은 그들의 감시도 필요하다는 거라네.”

시스코가 패드를 내밀었다. 바시어는 그게 바조란 정보부에서 내려온 공문이라는 걸 한눈에 알아봤다.

“정보부에서 사람을 보낼 걸세. 공식적인 목적은 이번 임무에 협력하기 위함이지만, 속마음은 그들도 상황을 통제하고 싶은 거지. 개랙이 옵시디언단의 주요 인물이었을 가능성이 있는 이상 베이조도 잠재력을 놓칠 수 없으니까.”

바시어는 넘겨받은 패드를 빠르게 읽었다. 바조란 정보부는 협조 공문을 보내오면서 파견할 요원에 대해서는 문서화하지 않았다. 일이 점점 커지고 있었다. 바시어가 감당할 수준이 아니었다. 그동안 윗선에 보고된 성과(카다시아의 추방자가 테록 노르 시절 권한을 이용해 정거장 위기 상황에 도움을 준)로 인해 스타플릿은 진작에 개랙을 잠재적인 자산으로 간주하고 있었다. 그러나 베이조에서도 개랙을 감시하고 있을 줄은 생각지 못했다. 바시어는 개랙이 연방에 협력한 이력을 만들어두는 게 좋겠다고 막연히 생각했을 뿐이지, 그를 정치 게임에 이용하고 싶은 게 아니었다. 무엇보다 개랙이 절대 원치 않을 상황이었다. 그러나 일은 이미 벌어진 뒤였다.

“선장님. 만약 바조란 정보부에서 개랙을 심문하거나 옵시디언단에서의 범법 행위에 대한 증거를 찾아내기로 한다면... 그런 일이 발생하게 둘 순 없어요. 전 개랙이 난처해지는 상황을 원하는 게 아닙니다.”

“그런 상황은 나도 원치 않네. 그쪽도 마찬가지고. 베이조는 개랙에게 식민 시절 책임을 묻는 일은 없을 거라 했네. 그들은 외부인이 아닌 자신들의 관점으로 지켜보기 위해 개입하려는 거라네. 요원은 바조란 민병대 소속으로 파견될 걸세. 젋고 유능한 조종사가 런어바웃 운항을 맡아서 임무 성공을 돕게 될 거야. 모든 절차는 스타플릿 방식으로 진행하고 지휘도 자네가 맡아. 임무 외적인 부분에는 관여하지 않기로 했네. 단지 보고 라인이 다를 뿐이니까 행동만 조심하도록.”

바시어는 자리에서 일어서며 가벼운 현기증을 느꼈다. 긴장한 상태가 지속되면서 목 근육이 굳어 오는 증상이었다. 인사하고 나오는 길에 바시어는 생각했다. 

‘개랙이 알면 날 용서하지 않겠지.’

당시에 할 수 있었던 최악의 가정이었다.

임무 70시간 경과:

그동안 개랙이 이 행성에 대해 알아낸 사실 중 하나는 자전 주기가 약 19시간이라는 것이다. 위성은 한 개였는데 상당히 가까워서 밤이 되면 위성 표면으로부터 반사된 녹빛으로 지상이 형형하게 빛났다. 착륙했을 당시 내부 온도는 섭씨 5도 정도였다. 한낮이 되자 지표면은 40도까지 치솟았다. 밤새 형성된 서리가 런어바웃 표면을 뒤덮었다가 온도가 오르면서 물이 되어 떨어졌다. 개랙은 함선 안에 있는 금속 재질 패널과 분리 가능한 격벽을 최대한 꺼내 바깥에 뒀다. 그럼으로써 어려움 없이 물을 확보할 수 있게 됐다.

개랙은 해가 머리 꼭대기 위에 떠 있는 시간에 맞춰 언덕을 올랐다. 내려다본 대지는 원시 행성답게 모래와 바위와 진흙으로 덮인 드넓고 황량한 땅이었다. 바다나 강은 보이지 않았고 서남쪽으로 수십km 떨어진 장소에 낮은 식물 군락이 눈에 띄었다. 그 자리에 서리가 맺히고 수증기가 모여 미생물이 번성하게 된다면 수십억 년 뒤에는 지각 있는 생명체가 나타날 수도 있을 것이다. 

태양 빛에 언덕마다 그림자가 지는 모습은 경이로웠다. 카다시아 프라임을 떠올리게 하는 광경이었다. 개랙은 언덕 위에서 바람을 들으며 눈을 감았다. 사막에 부는 바람에는 소리가 있다. 지진처럼 발밑을 울리는 엔진 소리 같기도 하고 아주 낮은 음역의 관악기 소리 같기도 했다. 모래를 쓸어내리고 언덕을 쌓는 동안 땅이 내는 생명의 소리다. 사막에서 그밖에 들을 수 있는 다른 소리는 많지 않다. 그래서 카다시안은 다른 휴머노이드보다 청력이 덜 발달했는지도 모른다. 

개랙은 감마 분면의 낯선 행성에서 비로소 일상을 되찾은 듯한 환상에 사로잡혔다.

지난 밤 동안 바시어는 고열에 시달렸다. 침대 시트가 다 젖을 만큼 땀을 많이 흘리기도 했다. 개랙은 인간이 평소에 땀을 흘린다는 것을 알았지만, 그런데도 수분 손실이 염려스러울 정도였다. 열이 떨어지지 않아 진통제 하이포를 주입했고, 이제 남은 양이 거의 없었다.

아침에는 열이 내려서, 개랙은 더럽혀지지 않은 새 침대로 그를 들어 옮겼다. 그리고 받아놓았던 물에 수건을 적셔 건넸다. 바시어는 조용히 옷을 벗은 다음 물수건으로 몸을 닦았다. 그리고 침대 속으로 기어들어 가 시트를 머리끝까지 덮어버리고는, 그대로 잠들었다. 개랙은 바깥에 나가 지평선이 노랗게 불붙는 모습을 바라보며 손빨래를 했고, 볕이 잘 드는 바위 위에 몸을 말고 눈을 붙였다.

바시어는 더는 신호 얘기를 꺼내지 않았고, 개랙도 언급하지 않았다. 그러나 개랙은 바시어가 패드로 뭔가를 궁리하고 있는 것을 눈치챘다. 개랙이 런어바웃 밖에서 시간을 보낼 때 바시어는 침대를 벗어나 함선 안을 돌아다녔다. 복도에 난 인간의 맨발 자국이 트랜스포터로 향한 흔적을 찾았지만 개랙은 모른 채 했다. 개랙 또한 트랜스포터의 비상 동력이 작동하는지 확인했었다. 남은 동력이 있다는 사실만으로 비관적인 사고에서 잠깐이라도 벗어날 수 있었다.

런어바웃에 오르기 전에 개랙은 바깥에 널어놓은 바시어의 유니폼을 걷고 반듯하게 개어 품에 안았다. 옷에서 햇볕에 잘 마른 천 냄새가 났다. 함선 안은 건조하고 따뜻했다. 이 정도 온도만 유지된다면 좋을 텐데, 해는 벌써 기울기 시작했다. 몇 시간 뒤에는 거짓말처럼 다시 추워질 거였다.

선실에 들어서기 전에 노크했다. 들어오라는 대답을 듣고 문을 열었다. 바시어는 침대에 앉아 패드로 일지를 남기는 중이었다. 시트는 살짝만 덮은 채였다. 그가 개랙을 향해 어색한 웃음을 지어 보였다.

“내 옷이 어디 갔나 했어.”

“의상실은 가끔 세탁 서비스도 제공하거든요.”

개랙이 옷을 건네주자 바시어가 얼굴을 붉혔다.

“미안해. 이렇게까지 안 해도 되는데.”

“별말씀을요. 몸은 좀 괜찮아요?”

“누워만 있으려니 갑갑해. 낮에는 너무 더워서 질식할 지경이야. 바깥은 어때?”

“주변을 살펴봤는데, 근처엔 은신처로 삼을 만한 곳이 없어요. 아무래도 런어바웃이 유일한 장소 같네요.”

바시어가 옷을 입는 동안 개랙은 물품을 정리하는 척했다. 개랙이 비상식량 포장지에 적힌 메뉴명을 유심히 읽는 동안 뒤에서 구둣발이 마찰하는 소리가 들렸다. 개랙이 돌아보니 신발까지 신은 바시어가 자리에서 일어나 있었다.

“개랙. 할 일이 있어.”

“지금요?”

“그래. 아무래도 신경 쓰여서. 앞으로도 이렇게 더운 시간대가 반복되면, 소위의...”

말끝이 흐려지자 개랙이 말을 받았다.

“시신이 빨리 부패하겠군요. 묻을 건가요?”

바시어가 고개를 끄덕였다.

그렇게 그들은 간결한 장례를 치르기로 했다. 행성에 불시착한 지 나흘 만이었다. 애도와 함께 마지막으로 짧은 인사를 남기고, 바시어는 소위의 옷에서 바조란 민병대 인시그니아를 떼어냈다. 개랙은 척박한 땅을 파냈다. 그리고 망자를 묻은 다음 다시 그 위를 모래로 덮었다. 급조한 무덤치고는 모양이 나쁘지 않았다. 그러나 땅을 원하는 만큼 깊이 팔 수 없었기 때문에, 머지않아 무덤의 형태는 흩어지고 시신은 볼품없이 드러날 것이다. 개랙은 그렇게 생각하면서도 내색하지 않았다. 바시어는 사막 한가운데 서서 말없이 바람을 맞고 있었다. 그 모습이 노을에 뒤섞인 사막의 광풍과 어우러져 낯설면서도 한편으로는 그리운 추억의 파편 같기도 했다. 개랙은 그 풍경을 오랫동안 눈에 담았다.

해가 저물며 사방이 노란빛으로 물드는 동안 개랙은 바시어가 챙겨 온 종이책을 태워 불을 지핀 다음, 건조 식량과 조미료를 넣은 스튜를 끓였다. 물이 넉넉하기 때문에 누릴 수 있는 호사였다. 스튜는 꽤 먹을 만 했다. 

날은 서늘해지고, 낮 동안 달궈졌던 함선 내부에도 점점 한기가 들어찼다. 요리할 때 끓이고 남은 물에 찻잎을 우렸다. 금속 머그잔을 조심스럽게 받은 바시어가 그걸 홀짝이는 동안 개랙은 옆에 나란히 앉아 똑같은 차를 마셨다.

사치스러운 저녁 식사였다. 바시어는 울적해 보였다. 일단 배가 부르면 생존 외의 걱정거리가 생긴다. 그는 친구들을 떠올리고 있을 것이다. 가장 먼저 출발했던 마일스 오브라이언이 무사할지, 댁스, 키라, 에딩턴에게 무슨 일이 생길지, 정거장에선 언제쯤 일이 잘못됐다고 깨닫게 될지를 걱정할 것이다. 게다가 통증이 바시어를 끈질기게 괴롭혔다. 깊숙이 박혀 꺼내지 못한 파편들은 다행히 주요 장기를 파고들진 않았는데, 조난 기간이 길어질수록 앞으로를 장담하기 어려웠다.

걱정은 온도가 바닥으로 떨어지면서 다시 한구석으로 밀려났다. 패드를 내려놓은 바시어가 느린 동작으로 침대에 누웠다. 개랙은 오늘도 밤을 지새울 생각이었다. 어차피 이런 추위 속에선 잠들지도 못한다. 그는 바시어가 쉴 수 있게 자리를 비키려 했다. 선실을 나서려는데 작은 목소리가 불러세웠다.

“가지 마.”

“네?”

“여기 있어.”

그러자 발이 자석처럼 이끌렸다. 개랙이 침대 앞에 엉거주춤 멈춰서자 누운 자리에서 바시어가 옅게 웃었다.

“침대가 좁긴 하지만, 안 밀치겠다고 약속할게.”

개랙은 습관처럼 마주 웃었다. 바시어가 어떤 의도로 말하고 있는 건지 알아내지 못했기 때문이다. 내려다본 상대의 표정은 담백했는데 그 이면에는 긴장이 조금 묻어났다. 어쩌면 개랙이 자기 감정을 투영한 모습인지도 모른다. 개랙이 물었다.

“같이 누워 달라고요?”

“물론 거절해도 돼. 네가 추위를 피할 다른 그럴싸한 장소를 알고 있다면 말야.”

그러며 바시어가 비워둔 옆자리를 장난스러운 손짓으로 툭툭 쳤다. 개랙은 결심한 듯 크게 숨을 쉬었다. 그리고 신발을 가지런히 벗어둔 다음 조심스럽게 매트리스 위로 올랐다. 침대는 바로 누우면 어깨가 부딪힐 정도로 좁았다. 바시어가 몸을 뒤척이며 자세를 편하게 했고, 개랙이 나눠 덮은 이불 위에 방한복을 펼친 다음 마저 누웠다. 작은 소란이 끝나자 마침내 침대 위에 고요가 찾아왔다.

“잘 자, 개랙.”

잠이 묻은 목소리로 바시어가 인사했다.

“안녕히 주무세요, 박사님.”

바시어는 곧 잠들어버렸다. 그를 깨울까 봐 손가락 하나 꼼짝할 수가 없었다. 개랙은 몸을 굳히고 단조로운 숨소리에 귀 기울였다. 그럼으로써 일견 평온을 되찾은 기분이었다. 몸을 맞대고 누운 상대는 볕을 머금은 모래처럼 부드럽고 따뜻했다. 카다시안보다 높은 인간의 체온이 개랙에게 온전히 느껴졌다. 개랙은 허공을 향해 눈을 깜빡이며 잠들지 않겠다고 다짐했지만 안온하게 덮쳐오는 졸음 앞에서 저항하지 못했다.

임무 80시간 경과:

눈을 뜨자 가장 먼저 느껴지는 것은 코끝에 닿는 한기였다. 두 번째로 몸을 내리누르는 방한복의 무게를 느꼈다. 세 번째로 알게 된 건 바시어가 자리에 없다는 사실이었다.

개랙은 자리에서 일어나 바닥에 떨어져 있던 의료용 트라이코더를 주워들었다. 액정을 확인하니 잠이 든 이후로 세 시간이 지나 있었다. 개랙은 뒤통수에서부터 시작되는 편집증적 가정들에 잠식당한다. 좀 더 주의했어야지, 일림 개랙. 바시어는 분명히 뭔가를 계획하고 있었는데. 패배감에 휩싸인 채로 개랙은 가방을 뒤져 페이저를 찾았다. 그런 다음 발소리를 죽이고 천천히 선실 문에 다가갔다. 문은 옆으로 빠져나갈 만큼 열려 있었다.

개랙은 복도로 나섰다. 복도에 난 작은 창문마다 녹색 달빛이 광선처럼 새어 들어왔다. 카다시아 전역을 뒤져도 이토록 차갑고 환상적인 모습으로 빛나는 사막은 없다. 안개가 스며든 탓에 빛은 사방으로 부옇게 산란했다. 온도와 시야와 감촉, 모든 감각이 비현실적이었다. 개랙은 추위에 굽은 손가락으로 페이저를 단단히 움켜쥔다. 그런 다음 복도 끝에 웅크리고 앉은 인영을 향해 겨눴다.

“박사님, 멈추세요.”

바시어가 뒤돌아봤다. 의사는 동요하지 않았다. 개랙이 겨눈 페이저를 보고, 그와 눈을 마주하고, 다시 시선을 내려 손에 쥔 패드를 봤다.

“전류 임펄스를 이용하라고 했었지. 그걸로 아이디어가 떠올랐어. 메시지를 신호화하지 않고, 신호 자체가 메시지를 담으면 돼.”

“무슨 소리예요?”

“모스 부호.”

“모스 부호?”

“지구의 옛날 전신 방식 말야. 19세기에 발명돼 20세기에 주로 사용됐어. 발신 전류의 길이에 따라 문자를 조합해 내용을 담는 거야. 겉으로는 규칙이 없는 전류 신호의 연속으로만 보이지. 그걸로 젬하다에게 들키지 않고 상공에 암호문을 보낼 수 있을지도 몰라.”

바시어의 주변에는 케이블이 복잡하게 늘어져 있었다. 개랙은 초조해하며 페이저를 고쳐 잡았다. 믿을 수 없는 일이 일어나고 있었다. 어떻게 했는진 몰라도 바시어가 동력을 연결할 방법을 찾아낸 것이다. 그렇다 한들 외부 센서에 케이블을 설치하는 과정은 혼자 힘으론 불가능했다. 바시어는 엔지니어도 아닌 데다 상처를 입어 움직이기 힘든 상태가 아닌가.

개랙이 경고했다.

“어떤 신호든 간에 그걸 날려 보낼 거라면...”

바시어가 침착하게 말했다.

“날 쏘기라도 하게?”

“필요하다면요. 진심이에요.”

패드를 두드리던 바시어가 다시 고개를 들었다. 그의 눈동자는 지평선에서 올라온 녹색 광선을 닮은 색으로 빛났다. 바시어는 완전히 길을 잃었으면서도 인정을 못 하는 고집불통처럼 보였다. 개랙은 이 또한 자기 투영이라 생각했다. 바시어가 들고 있던 패드를 바닥에 던져버렸다. 떨어진 패드가 둔탁한 소리를 냈다. 둘 다 눈도 깜박이지 않고 서로를 노려봤다.

“좋아. 그럼 설명해 봐. 신호를 보내면 안 될 진짜 이유가 뭐야, 개랙?”

개랙은 얼어붙었다.

“진짜 이유요?”

“송신을 막아야만 하는 목적이 뭐냐고.”

“말했잖아요. 젬하다한테 위치가 발각될 위험이...”

그러나 바시어가 말을 가로막았다.

“폭발이 일어날 걸 알고 있었어?”

개랙은 말문이 막혀버렸다. 대답하지 않자 바시어가 다시 말했다.

“기절한 동안에 네가 조난 신호를 보냈지. 그건 스타플릿 채널이었어? 아니면 카다시아?”

“절 추궁하는 거예요?”

“널 추궁하는 거야. 개랙! 사실대로 말해. 전부 네 계획이야? 왜 신호가 나가는 게 그렇게 무서워? 왜 그렇게까지 막아야 하는데? 옵시디언단 함대가 오기로 약속이라도 된 거야? 장소도 네 결정이었어?”

자리에서 바시어가 벌떡 일어났다. 상대방만큼 개랙도 화가 치밀어올랐다. 개랙은 돌연 이 장소와 시간이 계획된 연출 같다고 느꼈다. 의미 없이 늘어놓은 케이블, 정보값이 없는 말, 도발하려는 상대의 태도. 터져버릴 것 같은 머리와는 반대로 피가 식었다.

“신호를 보낼 생각이 없었군요. 제 반응을 보려고 했던 거였어요.”

정곡을 찔린 듯 바시어가 침묵했다. 개랙은 소리내어 웃었다. 웃음소리가 날카롭게 복도 안을 울리자 바시어가 인상을 썼다. 개랙은 천천히 손을 내려 페이저를 바닥에 두고 발로 차서 밀어 보냈다. 바시어가 발치에 닿은 페이저를 내려다봤다. 

“잡으세요. 의심된다면요.”

바시어가 고개를 저었다. 

“그러고 싶지 않아.”

“또다시 좋은 사람인 척하는 거예요?”

“개랙. 나는...”

“믿고 싶을 때는 믿고, 편할 때는 이득을 취하면서요. 그거 아세요? 박사님은 좋을 대로 제 마음을 이용해요. 다 알고 있으면서요. 제가 당신에게 진심이라는 걸 알면서요. 제가 언제 임무에 데려 가달라고 했어요? 정거장에서의 비참한 삶에서 벗어나게 해 달라고 청원했어요? 연방을 향해 인정 투쟁하는 건 제가 아니라 당신이에요. 이용하는 건 제가 아니라 박사님이라고요.”

갑자기 시야가 섬광으로 가득 찼다. 개랙은 바시어의 머리카락이 쭈뼛 서는 모습을 봤다. 곧 굉음 같은 천둥소리가 뒤따랐다. 두 사람의 시선이 동시에 창문으로 향했다. 바깥이 낙뢰를 맞아 불타오르고 있었다. 사막의 날씨가 격변하며 돌풍이 시작됐다. 런어바웃이 통째로 기울어지면서 그들은 자리에서 심하게 비틀거렸다. 개랙은 물을 받기 위해 내놓은 철제 구조물들이 생각났다. 불길한 소음과 함께 그것들이 외부 격벽을 때리며 진동을 일으켰다. 개랙은 바시어를 향해 달렸다. 바시어가 소리쳤다.

“개랙!”

“엎드려요!”

굉음 섞인 바람 소리가 사방을 메우고 런어바웃은 조각조각 찢어질 것처럼 금속 비명을 질렀다. 개랙과 바시어는 서로를 껴안은 채로 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 몸을 때리는 고통도 잠시였다. 바시어가 개랙의 어깨를 쥐고 외쳤다.

“개랙, 남은 동력으로 역장을 칠 수 있겠어?”

그 말에 개랙은 곧바로 트랜스포터 옆에 달린 패널을 열었다. 비상 동력을 가동하자 패널에 불이 들어왔다. 패널을 조작해 둘을 겨우 가둘 크기의 역장을 펼쳤다. 쾅 쾅 쾅, 외벽을 뭉그러뜨리는 진동이 온몸을 타고 흘렀다. 뇌성벽력이 또 한 번 고막을 찢었고 사방은 순식간에 암전했다.


	5. Chapter 5

임무 84시간 경과:

바시어는 얼굴 위로 떨어지는 물방울 때문에 눈을 떴다. 얼음장 같은 온도에 뺨이 얼어붙었다. 눈을 찌푸리며 위를 올려다보니 찢어진 천장 균열에서 비가 새고 있었다. 

얼마간 의식을 잃었던지 기억이 없는 상태다. 그래도 역장이 목숨을 부지할 만큼은 작동한 듯했다. 바시어는 자신의 머리가 팔에 기대고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 개랙이 바시어를 거의 끌어안고 옆으로 쓰러져 있었다. 바시어가 몸을 뒤틀며 품에서 빠져나오는 동안에도 개랙은 눈을 감고 미동 없이 누운 채였다.

“개랙.”

바시어가 불렀다.

“개랙?”

다시 한번 불렀지만 대답이 없었다. 불안한 마음에 더듬더듬 맥을 짚고 양 손으로 얼굴을 만져대는 동안 개랙이 천천히 깨어났다. 바시어는 왠지 모르게 울컥 화가 났다. 

“죽은 줄 알았잖아.”

그 말에 개랙이 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

“의사가 어떻게 산 사람 구분도 못 해요?”

개랙이 끙 소리를 내며 상체를 일으켰다. 바시어도 자리를 털고 일어났다. 주변은 난장판이었다. 벽 곳곳에 유격이 생겼고, 불붙어서 검게 타버린 케이블이 아직도 독한 연기를 내뿜고 있었다. 연기는 한겨울 새벽에 피는 안개처럼 바닥에 낮게 깔려 있다가 떨어지는 빗물에 흩어지는 중이었다. 사막 한가운데에 서리와 번개로도 모자라 이제는 비였다.

“어떻게 된 거야?”

바시어가 묻자 개랙이 천장을 가리켰다. 

“벼락이 여기 떨어졌어요. 역장이 막아주긴 했지만, 터지면서 우리 둘 다 기절한 것 같고요.”

바시어는 선뜩한 기분에 몸을 떨었다. 역장이 없었더라면 그들은 감전당하거나 떨어지는 파편에 맞아 죽었을 터다. 천장이 뚫리고 마침 비가 내리지 않았더라면 불에 타거나 질식사했을지도 모른다. 완전히 운이 좋았다. 개랙이 바닥에 뒹굴고 있던 페이저를 이리저리 살펴보더니 손에 쥐었다. 아직 쓸 만한 모양이었다. 

그들은 선실로 향했다. 바시어가 선실 문을 열려는데 무언가에 걸려 움직이지 않았다.

“좀 도와줘.”

개랙이 와서 함께 문틀을 잡았다. 힘들게 옆으로 밀어 열었더니 보이는 광경이 기가 막혔다. 선실 외벽이 가로로 길게 어그러져 꿰뚫려 있었다. 밤사이 들렸던 굉장한 소음이 만들어낸 작품인 듯했다. 한동안 말을 잃고 서 있는데 개랙이 먼저 방 안으로 들어가 물품을 뒤졌다. 그가 의료용 트라이코더를 주워 바시어에게 던졌다. 바시어가 가볍게 받아 전원을 켰다. 트라이코더는 잘 작동했다. 그 외에는 멀쩡한 게 하나도 없었다. 새어 들어온 비 때문에 침대는 물론이고 방한복도 완전히 젖어 무용지물이 됐다. 개랙이 방안을 굴러다닌 돌에 짓눌려 찢어진 비상식량 봉투를 들어 올렸다.

“아침은 못 먹겠네요.” 개랙이 말했다.

바시어는 벽에 등을 기대고 주저앉아 버렸다.

임무 95시간 경과: 

온전한 식량 봉투 몇 개, 다용도 나이프, 밀폐용 비닐, 물통, 철제 머그잔과 그릇, 담요, 트라이코더, 간이 의료 도구, 통신 배지, 페이저 하나. 그들이 가진 전부였다. 개랙은 남은 물품들을 분류해서 젖으면 안 되는 것들은 비닐에 담아 밀봉한 뒤 배낭을 꾸렸다. 바람은 잦아들었지만 비는 끊임없이 내렸고 낮이 돼도 입김이 날 정도로 온도가 낮아졌다. 개랙과 바시어는 젖은 시트와 베개를 이용해 선체에 난 구멍들을 막아보려 했다. 쓸모없는 짓이었다는 걸 인정하기까지 꼬박 6시간이 걸렸다. 살을 에는 찬 공기는 부서진 함선 곳곳으로 스며들었다. 

결정을 내릴 때였다. 비바람을 피할 새로운 장소를 찾아야 했다. 개랙이 트라이코더를 손봐서 지형을 탐사할 수 있게 만들었다. 약 35km 떨어진 곳에 바위산이 있었다. 거기서 동굴을 찾을 수 있을 것이다. 그들은 동이 트기 전에 출발했다. 

처음 10km는 가볍게 지났다. 비는 여전해도 아침이 되며 기온이 조금 올랐다. 바시어는 옷을 적시는 게 빗물인지 땀인지 구분할 수 없었다. 바시어의 어깨에서 피어오르는 김을 개랙이 흥미롭게 쳐다봤다. 가는 길에 드넖게 펼쳐진 녹색 지대를 만났다. 내리는 비에 식물 군락이 빠르게 퍼져나가고 있었다. 대부분은 이끼였다. 먹을 수 있는 것들인지 조심스레 살펴봤지만 별 수확은 없었다.

25km쯤 걷자 속도가 느려졌다. 해가 벌써 머리 꼭대기에서 뒤로 넘어가고 있었다. 방수천으로 감싼 배낭을 빼고 머리부터 발끝까지 물에 빠진 꼴이 됐다. 바시어는 체력을 자신하는 편이었지만, 빗물 때문에 무거워진 몸을 끌고 걷다 보니 완전히 지쳐버렸다. 앞에서 개랙은 바시어가 뒤처지든 말든 혼자만의 페이스로 걷고 있었다. 

“사막에 비가 이렇게나 오다니!”

바시어가 분노에 차 외쳤다. 개랙이 뒤도 안 보고 대답했다.

“사막엔 원래 비가 이렇게 와요.”

“잠깐만 쉬자. 5분만.”

“해가 지기 전에 도착해야 돼요.”

“조금만. 상처가 벌어질 것 같단 말야.”

그건 엄살이었지만, 어쨌든 개랙은 걸음을 멈췄다. 바시어는 배낭을 내려놓고 그 위에 누워버렸다. 머리 위에서 개랙이 물통을 건넸다.

미지근한 물이 체내로 흡수되는 동안 바시어는 지난한 떨림을 느꼈다. 젖은 옷이 계속해서 체온을 내리고 있었다. 문득 개랙이 날씨를 어떻게 견디고 있는지 의문이었다. 카다시안이 인간보다 튼튼하긴 해도 추위에는 약해 보였기 때문이다. 올려다본 개랙의 표정은 덤덤했다.

“춥지 않아?”

“참을 만해요.”

그러며 손을 뻗어왔다. 바시어는 하는 수 없이 그 손을 잡고 일어났다.

해가 지면서 다시 돌풍이 불기 시작했다. 비구름 덮인 사막엔 완전한 어둠이 내려앉았다. 가시거리가 좁아져서 그들은 촉각에 의지하며 걸었다. 발밑이 단단하게 박히는 것으로 보아 목적지인 바위 지대로 들어선 것 같았다. 자갈과 모래가 산재한 바닥은 발걸음을 더욱 고통스럽게 했고 걸음을 옮길 때마다 신경이 극도로 날카로워졌다. 이끼를 잘못 밟아 미끄러지거나 진흙에 빠지는 것보다 울퉁불퉁한 돌부리에 예고 없이 찔리고 비틀거리며 다리를 저는 쪽이 훨씬 힘들었다. 그러나 불평하거나 멈추지 않고 계속 걸었다. 사방을 에우는 바람과 빗소리가 방향 감각을 흐렸다. 거기다 깜깜한 시야 때문에 2미터만 떨어져 있어도 개랙이 보이지 않았다. 바시어는 갑자기 길을 잃고 몇 번이나 큰 소리로 개랙을 불러야 했다. 결국 개랙이 먼저 손을 뻗었다. 카다시안의 손은 차갑고 미끌거렸다. 

그들은 손을 잡고 한참을 더 걸었다. 풀벌레도 산 짐승도 없는 무의 공간을 씨근거리는 숨소리가 대신 채워나갔다. 발바닥에 감각이 사라지고 더는 한 발자국도 나아갈 수 없을 것 같다고 생각되는 순간이었다. 트라이코더의 액정 불빛에 의지해 앞서 걷던 개랙이 멈춰 섰다. 그가 바위벽에 난 틈을 들여다봤다. 성인 한 명이 겨우 빠져나갈 만한 틈이었다. 

“안에 공간이 있어요.”

“뭘 망설여?”

바시어가 재촉했다. 고개를 숙이고 틈새로 들어서는 개랙을 바시어가 뒤따랐다.

안에는 두 사람이 몸을 누일 정도의 공간이 있었다. 천장이 낮은 탓에 똑바로 설 수가 없었지만, 바깥보다 훨씬 따뜻했다. 한나절을 걸어서 드디어 피난처를 찾은 것이다. 내부에선 빗소리도 거의 들리지 않아 아늑하기까지 했다. 개랙이 신중하게 벽을 더듬어보는 동안 바시어도 벽에 손을 대었다. 단단한 암벽이 습기를 머금어 축축했다. 바시어는 벽을 짚고 걸음을 옮기다가 뭔가에 발이 걸려 넘어질 뻔했다. 내려다보니 평평하게 솟은 바위였다. 바시어가 바위 옆에 배낭을 내려놓으며 말했다.

“괜찮은 숙소를 찾은 것 같네.”

개랙이 동의할 거라 생각했는데 대답이 들려오지 않았다. 바시어가 고개를 들었더니, 개랙은 절벽에 매달린 사람처럼 절박한 모습으로 벽에 몸을 의지한 채 떨고 있었다.

긴장으로 가슴이 뛰었다. 바시어는 얼른 개랙을 부축하며 트라이코더를 빼앗았다. 곧바로 그를 스캔하자 센서가 점멸하며 생체 신호를 읽었다. 모니터에 새겨진 정보 값들이 정상 수치를 벗어나 있었다. 

“저체온증이야.”

그것도 한참 지속되어 위험한 상태였다. 개랙이 몇 시간 동안을 내색하지 않고 견뎌왔던 게 분명했다. 바시어는 죄책감에 휩싸였다. 그는 의사였고, 동반자의 건강 상태를 지켜볼 책임이 있었다.

“전 괜찮아요.”

대답하는 목소리가 덜덜 떨렸다. 바시어는 속이 상해서 견딜 수가 없었다. 

“괜찮지 않아. 체온을 올리지 못하면 큰일 나.”

울컥한 탓에 대답이 냉정하게 들렸다. 개랙은 대꾸하지 않고 입을 다물었다. 바시어가 개랙의 얼굴을 붙잡아 트라이코더의 불빛을 동공에 비췄다. 그런 다음에 손목으로 맥박을 쟀다. 

“빈맥이 오는데, 잠깐만 기다려.”

바시어는 배낭으로 가서 방수 지퍼를 연 다음 담요를 꺼내 들고 다시 개랙에게 돌아왔다. “개랙, 날 좀 도와줘야 해. 젖은 옷을 벗길 거야. 팔다리를 들어줄 수 있겠어?”

바시어가 옷을 벗기는 동안 개랙은 지시대로 몸을 움직였다. 신발까지 완전히 벗긴 다음 바시어는 그에게 담요를 둘러줬다. 

“어때?”

“벗은 기분 말이에요?”

농담할 정신이 있다니 다행이었다. 바시어는 개랙을 부축해 천천히 발을 옮기게 하고 바위 옆에 기대어 앉혔다. 그리고 페이저를 꺼내 출력을 조정한 뒤 바위를 향해 조준했다. 열전도율이 낮기 때문에 좋은 방식은 아님에도 스타플릿 조난 시 프로토콜에 빠지지 않는 과정이다. 바위를 달구고, 젖은 옷을 말리고, 물을 끓여라.

물통에 있던 물을 철제 컵에 따랐다. 페이저 출력을 더욱 미세하게 낮춘 다음 발사했다. 컵 안의 물은 순식간에 끓었다. 거기다 미지근한 물을 더해 마시기 좋게 조절한 뒤 개랙에게 건넸다.

“한 모금씩, 천천히 마시도록 해. 설탕도 타 줄게.”

“조미료는 못 챙겼어요.”

“제기랄. 알았어. 다른 걸 찾아볼게.”

개랙이 물을 마시는 동안 바시어는 건조 식량을 뒤졌지만, 흔한 초콜릿 바 하나 남아있는 게 없었다. 초조해져서 속으로 욕을 뱉고 개랙의 체온을 다시 쟀다. 여전히 정상 수치 이하였다. 당도 없고, 하이포도 없고, 열 공급원도 없다. 거기다가 외부 온도가 지속적으로 열을 빼앗는 상황이었다.

바시어는 상의 지퍼를 내렸다. 젖은 옷을 한겹씩 벗어내자 개랙이 쳐다봤다. 옷을 바위 위에 던져버리며 바시어가 말했다.

“맘에 들진 않을 거야.”

“뭐가요?”

“우리 밤새도록 끌어안고 있어야 하거든.”

바시어는 속옷만 남기고 모조리 벗었다. 그런 뒤에 젖은 붕대도 풀어서 버렸다. 꿰맨 자리에 눈을 굴리는 개랙은 떨떠름해 보였다. 긴장한 눈치였다.

“진심이에요?”

“의사의 처방이야.”

바시어가 담요를 열고 몸을 붙여 누울 때까지 개랙은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 인간 기준으로 카다시안의 맨살은 다소 거칠었다. 게다가 체온이 내려가 있어 나무토막을 껴안는 느낌과 다름없었다. 바시어가 뒤척거리자 개랙은 눈에 띄게 불편해했다.

“미안해. 가만히 있을게.”

바시어가 사과했다.

개랙은 계속 긴장을 유지할 수 없는 상태인 게 분명했다. 그는 순순히 안겨서 몸을 떨었다. 바시어는 개랙의 등 뒤로 팔을 뻗어 시간마다 맥박과 체온을 쟀다. 인간이 카다시안보다 체온이 2도가량 높은 편이라 다행이었다. 게다가 강화된 유전자 덕분에 바시어는 성능 좋은 생체 난로가 될 수 있었다.

밤은 지독하게 길었다. 개랙은 정신을 잃었다가 깨어나길 반복했다. 그러다 어느 순간부터는 맥박이 현저하게 떨어져 거의 느껴지지 않았다. 카다시안이 신체적으로 극한에 치달으면 동면에 드는 것처럼 신진대사가 느려진다는 사실을 바시어도 알고 있었지만, 개랙이 그런 정상적인 과정에 있다는 확신이 없었다. 개랙을 제대로 진단할 기기도 지식도 부족했다. 임무를 시작한 이래 바시어는 처음으로 두려워졌다. 런어바웃이 추락하고 있을 때도, 몸속에 파편이 수십개 박힌 상황에서도 무섭진 않았건만, 혼자 남겨질지도 모른다는 예감과 그에 무력한 자신을 직시하자마자 공포가 벼락같이 내리꽂히는 것이었다. 

바시어는 그동안 얼마나 개랙을 의지하고 있었는지 깨달았다. 혼자서는 그동안 겪은 숱한 위기를 넘기기 어려웠을 터다. 함선이 폭발하던 순간에 개랙이 없었다면 바시어는 진작 죽었을지도 모른다. 그때 개랙은 의사가 아니었는데도 훌륭하게 바시어를 살려냈다. 그런데 진짜 의사인 줄리앙 바시어는, 지금 개랙을 끌어안는 것 말곤 할 수 있는 일이 아무것도 없었다. 바시어는 개랙이 죽을지도 모른다는 생각에 고통과 후회를 삼키며 울었다. 그러다 지쳐 잠들 때까지 바시어는 계속해서 중얼거렸다. “미안해 개랙. 네 말이 맞아. 정말 미안해.”

눈을 떴다. 잠에서 깨자마자 가까이 얼굴을 댄 개랙과 눈이 마주쳤다. 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 바시어를 관찰하는 개랙은 편안해 보였고 조금 나른해 보이기도 했다. 상대의 코앞에서 바시어는 잠긴 목이 뚫리길 바라며 마른 침을 삼켰다. 

“개랙. 괜찮아?”

“상당히 좋아졌어요.”

바시어는 곧바로 트라이코더를 읽었다. 자면서도 기계는 손에서 놓지 않았다. 수치는 거의 정상으로 돌아와, 물과 음식을 섭취하면 나아질 상태였다. 바시어는 안심했다.

“다행이야. 저기... 그럼 나는 가서 아침을 차려야겠다.”

그렇게 말은 했지만 일어날 수가 없었다. 그들은 계속 서로를 끌어안은 채로 누워 있었다. 푹 자고 난 덕분에 온몸이 말랑말랑하게 녹아버린 데다 맞닿은 상대방의 살갗이 놀라울 정도로 부드러웠다. 그런 상황에 몸을 일으키기란 두툼한 이불을 끌어안은 휴일 아침만큼이나 어려운 일이었다. 게다가 마주한 파란색 눈동자가 믿을 수 없을 만큼 다정했고, 입술은 옅은 호선을 그리며 올라가 있는 것이다. 바시어는 충동적으로 개랙을 만지고 싶어졌다. 지금이라면 가능할 것 같았다. 심장이 뜀박질하기 시작하자 잠은 완전히 달아났다. 바시어가 넋 놓고 쳐다보길 한참 뒤, 마침내 개랙이 느긋하게 웃음 지으며 말했다.

“인간의 외부 생식기는 정말 숨기기 어렵네요.”

바시어는 튕겨 나가듯 자리를 박차고 일어났다. 그리고 서둘러 바지에 발을 꿰 넣으며 대답했다.

“이건 정상적인 반응이야! 아침에는 원래 다 그렇다고!”

바위 위에 던져둔 옷이 거의 다 말랐다. 둘은 다시 옷을 챙겨 입었다. 바시어가 냄비와 식량 봉투를 꺼내 뜨거운 물을 조금 붓고 저었다. 조미료가 없어서 맛은 좋지 않았지만, 체력을 회복하기 위해서는 정량만큼 먹어야 했다. 그들은 바위를 가운데 두고 앉아 각자의 몫을 천천히 꾸역꾸역 삼켰다. 

그릇 바닥을 조심스럽게 뜨던 개랙이 말했다.

“사과 받을게요.”

“어?”

“잘 때 잠꼬대 하던데요. 당신이 계속 사과했어요.”

바시어는 그릇을 내려놨다. 그리고 울지 않기 위해 크게 뜬 눈을 끔벅거렸다. 간밤에 느낀 죄책감이 다시 찾아온 탓이었다. 개랙이 의아한 얼굴로 쳐다봤다. 바시어는 제대로 말해야 했다. 그는 버릇처럼 손가락을 꼬던 것을 그만두기로 한다. 그리고 고개를 들어 개랙을 똑바로 마주 봤다. 

“내가 널 오해했어.”

“그래요?”

“멋대로 생각하고 네 행동을 의심했어.”

“그리고요?”

“네 마음을 이용하기도 했어. 네게 많은 걸 요구하면서 정작 나는 그러지 못했지. 난 고집스럽고 이기적이었어.”

“그랬나요?”

“사실은 말야. 그런 걸 즐겼던 것 같아. 네가 변덕을 부리는 내게 맞춰주면 기분이 좋았거든. 그러다 보니 널 위험하고 난처한 상황에 빠트렸어. 너는 원치 않을 걸 알면서 멋대로 결정 내리고, 그런 주제에 또 네가 뭔가를 숨기고 있다고 생각했지. 지금까지 널 신뢰하지 않았던 거야.”

바시어와 눈높이를 맞춘 개랙의 얼굴이 어느새 부드럽게 풀어져 있었다.

“박사님. 당신이 날 신뢰하지 못하는 건 당연해요. 난 끊임없이 거짓말을 했고 과거를 전부 알려주지도 않았어요.”

“그래도 우리 관계엔 진심이었잖아, 그렇지?”

그러자 개랙이 웃었다.

“맞아요.”

바시어도 비로소 마주 웃었다. 

바깥을 보니 옅은 구름을 뚫고 해가 비쳤다. 보슬비가 햇볕 속에 흩날리는 광경은 퍽 아름다웠다. 바시어는 그들이 넘어 온 길을 장막을 들추듯 내다보았다.

임무 180시간 경과:

동굴에서 5일을 더 보낸 뒤에 두 사람은 구조되었다. 식량이 떨어진 뒤로는 물만으로 버티고 있었다. 둘은 동굴 한쪽 벽에 붙어 서로에게 의지해 앉아 있다가 별안간 밝게 빛나는 전송기 위에 떨어졌다. 환하게 웃으며 팔을 뻗는 잣지아 댁스를 바시어는 감격에 겨워 끌어안았다. 

바시어가 치료를 받는 동안 댁스는 그가 놓친 얘기를 들려줬다. 마일스 오브라이언이 탄 런어바웃이 감마 분면을 건너는 도중에 가장 먼저 이상을 발견했다. 오브라이언은 유능한 기술자였기에 뚜껑을 열기 전 미세 폭발물을 감지해낼 수 있었고, 그것을 안전하게 해체하는 게 불가능함을 깨달았다. 오브라이언은 런어바웃을 돌려 폭발이 영향을 주지 않을 텅 빈 공간까지 이동한 다음 폭발물을 외부로 전송하는 데 성공했다. 우주로 전송된 폭발물은 배선이 끊어지자마자 터졌다.

오브라이언은 다시 웜홀까지 돌아와 DS9에 방해 공작이 있다고 통신을 보냈다. 댁스와 키라가 탈 예정이었던 런어바웃을 긴급 수색했고, 정거장을 폐쇄한 뒤 범인 물색에 나섰으나 수확이 없었다. 그동안 바시어의 런어바웃은 감마 분면을 항해하는 중이었다. 시스코는 상부의 명령을 어기고 디파이언트를 보냈다. 키라 소령이 지휘하는 디파이언트가 며칠간 분면을 수색하다 기적적으로 연방 구조 신호를 발견했다. 

디파이언트는 뉴 베이조로 향하는 길이다. 맡은 임무는 완수하기로 한 것이다. 항해 기간이 길어지겠지만, 그 정도 위험은 이제 바시어에겐 아무것도 아닌 것처럼 느껴졌다.

의무실에서 나온 바시어는 개랙을 찾았다. 개랙은 바시어보다 앞서 퇴원해 개인실에 있었다. 선실 문앞에 서서 호출 벨을 눌렀고 잠깐의 시간이 흐른 뒤 문이 열렸다. 개랙을 마주하자마자 온갖 감정이 주체할 수 없이 솟구쳐서, 바시어는 개랙의 얼굴을 부여잡고 강하게 입을 맞췄다. 개랙은 바시어에게 붙잡혀 비틀거리며 뒷걸음질쳤다. 그러다 문이 닫히자 체념하듯 입을 벌렸다. 

완전히 황홀한 키스였다. 카다시안의 혀가 미끄러져 들어왔는데 축축하고 자극적이었다. 손바닥으로 뒷목을 쓸어내리자 개랙이 잇새로 낮은 신음을 뱉었다. 바시어는 머리가 통째로 날아가 버리는 것 같았다. 이날 이때까지도 개랙과 키스하며 10대처럼 흥분하게 될 줄은 상상도 못 했는데 말이다. 

가슴께에 달린 통신 배지에서 호출이 오기 전까진 좋았다.

“바시어 박사, 응답 바람.”

댁스였다. 바시어는 배지를 두드리면서도 아쉬운 입술을 떼지 못했다.

“...바시어입니다.”

“5분 뒤 뉴 베이조 도착이야. 전송실로 와.”

“곧 갈게요. 통신 종료.”

그러나 분위기는 이미 깨진 뒤였다. 개랙이 어색하게 고개를 돌렸고 바시어는 그의 어깨에서 손을 내릴 수밖에 없었다.

“갔다 올게.”

바시어가 말했다. 개랙이 옅은 웃음으로 답했다.

“전 여기 있을게요.”

막상 임무가 시작되자 여유가 나지 않았다. 뉴 베이조의 의료 시설에 생존자들이 있었다. 그들을 구조하고 신원과 상태를 파악하고 치료하는데 귀환하는 시간을 전부 할애했다. 바시어는 함선 의무실에서 DS9에 도킹했다는 통신을 들었다. 환자를 곧바로 정거장 의무실로 옮기고, 그 뒤로는 밀려있는 수술 일정과 구두 보고와 보고서 작성에 시달렸고 심지어 바조란 정보부에서 온 중간 관리자와 삼자 면담까지 했다. 바시어는 라민 소위의 인시그니아를 관리자에게 건넸다. 관리자가 가족에게 보내겠노라고 약속했다. 젊은 소위의 죽음이 있었음에도, 바시어는 베이조 정부를 통해 감사 친선을 받았다. 그것은 패드 무게보다도 훨씬 무겁게 바시어의 두 손을 짓눌렀다. 이어진 박수 세례에도 바시어는 웃지 못했다.

정거장에 귀환한 지 열흘이 흘렀다. 모든 게 예전으로 돌아온 듯했지만, 바시어는 아직도 개랙을 만나지 못했다. 그를 대면하는 게 무엇보다 어렵게 느껴진 탓이다. 개랙은 점심을 하러 레플리매트를 돌아다니지도 바시어를 찾아오지도 않았다. 자진해 연장 근무를 신청하고 의무실 책상에 앉은 바시어는 개랙이 문 너머로 고개를 들이밀기만을 기다렸다. 그런 기적은 일어나지 않았다. 

바시어는 결국 용기를 내어 개랙의 개인실을 찾아갔다. 메시지를 쓰다가 지운 지 열한 번째 되는 야심한 시각이었다. 문은 쉬이 열렸다. 개랙은 출발하기 전처럼 단정한 모습으로 문을 열었다. 그러자 바시어는 당황했다. 두 사람이 겪은 일들이 꿈처럼 등 뒤에서 흩어져버렸고 그들 사이엔 아무것도 변한 게 없는 것처럼 보였기 때문이다. 개랙은 바시어가 들어오게끔 옆으로 비켜섰다.

방안은 어두웠고 아늑했다. 주변을 조심스레 둘러보며 바시어가 말을 꺼냈다.

“저, 개랙...” 

곧바로 강한 힘에 밀려 벽에 받으며 혀를 씹을 뻔했다. 아픔을 호소하자 상대가 이를 갈았다. 개랙은 화가 나 있었다. 

“이 이기적인 개자식 같으니.”

개랙이 멱살을 쥐었고 바시어는 벽에 찰싹 붙어서 숨을 참았다. 개랙의 목소리는 위협적이었다. “그동안 무슨 일이 있었는지 알아요? 바조란 정보부가 날 심문했어요. 그다음에는 스타플릿이었고요.”

따뜻한 방 온도에도 불구하고 몹시도 몸이 떨려왔다. 바시어는 최대한으로 진심을 담아 용서를 구했다.

“정말 미안해.”

“이제야 후회가 되나 보죠? 당신이 바라던 대로 이제 전 연방에 협조할 수밖에 없게 됐어요. 이제 카다시아도 저를 주시하고, 베이조는 그런 카다시아를 주시하고, 연방은 그 모두를 주시하겠죠. 비참한 추방자의 삶에 생동감을 불어넣어 줘서 정말 고맙네요!”

“널 곤경에 빠트리려고 한 게 아니었어. 난 그저...”

“그저 저를 정치에 이용하고 싶었을 뿐이겠죠. 잘 알고 있어요.”

“그게 아니라 난...”

“제발 입 좀 다물어요.”

그러며 개랙이 키스해왔다. 바시어는 기쁨보다는 공포에 휩싸였다. 개랙이 입술을 떼고 말했다.

“당신은 정말 짜증 나는 사람이에요.”

이마가 맞닿았다. 바시어는 카다시안의 이마 돌기가 항상 귀엽다고 생각했었다. 개랙의 눈치를 보며 바시어가 조심스럽게 물었다.

“용서해주는 거야?”

개랙이 한숨 쉬더니 손을 내렸다. 

“카나아 한잔 하실래요?”

바시어가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그들은 조도를 조금 높인 거실에 나란히 앉아 카나아를 마셨다. 끈적거리는 술을 홀짝이며 바시어는 비로소 웃음이 났다. 이제야 일상으로 돌아왔다는 안도가 섞인 웃음이었다. 옆에 앉은 개랙은 건조하고 포근한 섬유 향을 풍겼고 화가 났지만 다정했다. 두 사람은 동굴에서 보낸 밤보다 더 많은 대화를 했고 결국에는 소파에 엉켜 쓰러지며 체온을 나눴다. 

바시어는 자신의 몸이 개랙보다 따뜻하다는 사실이 이 이상 만족스러울 수가 없었다.


End file.
